


Sleep Walker

by Jiaxing



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:57:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiaxing/pseuds/Jiaxing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles was Kira's PA and one night he got to do errand so Kira could spend time with Cora. The errand was to pick up Cora's very drunk brother from a bar and dropped him home. Stiles wasn't aware at first that the said brother was no one else but Derek Hale, a famous actor full of scandals, a divorcee with sexual abuse allegation and apparently a alcoholic. With his past relationship with Theo, where Stiles was abused himself, he should know better not to get involved with Derek. However, at the end of the night, he found how gentle Derek was and he might fell for him. The feelings, nevertheless, could be mutual, since Derek never do one night stand, and he couldn't forget Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is my very first TW fic, as well as my first fanfic. If you noticed the title, it was Adam Lambert's song title (I love that guy), which lyrics inspired me for the story. Anyway, hope you like it, and please leave a comment. Also, if there's any grammatical error, do tell me.

Stiles pretty sure there was regulation regarding working hours, no matter what your line of work was. Therefore, he really did not appreciate this kind of night call, although it was from Kira, whom he was assigned to as personal assistant. However, she was Kira, the most famous star that Scott’s agency had, whom he couldn’t afford to offend, if he wanted to secure his income as well as his best friend’s business.

  
“Look, Kir…,” Stiles pinched his nose bridge, tried his best not to snap at her. It was eleven-thirty fucking PM, and he was about to sleep with help from his Netflix collections when Kira rang him, five minutes ago. “Shall I remind you that I am _your_ personal assistant, and not your girlfriend’s? That means, I am solely working for your benefit, not hers!” He toned down his already rising pitch, constantly reminded himself that patience is virtue.

  
“ _I know, I know!_ ” Kira’s voice was blaring from the phone, as needy and persuasive as she could get. “ _I won’t bother you this late if it wasn’t emergency, Okay? You do know Cora just returned from her tour, and would be on the plane again for the second cycle tomorrow. This is the only chance we could spend night together for another three months!_ ”

  
Stiles massaged his temple, pretty sure he would get high-blood pressure in such young age of 23, all out of courtesy from Kira. He always knew that celebrities could be quite handful with their lifestyles and attitude, although Kira was pretty okay and most of the time easy to please, for her calibre. She was a rising star, multiple nation-wide and international awards for almost of her movies. She was Scott’s greatest asset, and the said man could not afford to lose her to another agency. Therefore, as Scott’s best friend, Stiles was always trying his best as Kira’s personal assistant.

  
As stated before, most of the time, Kira was easy to please. He liked working with her, but oh man, how she could be a bitch if it was about her girlfriend! A year ago, Kira got herself a petite dancer as her girlfriend, and they were extremely lovey-dovey, despite all the tours that the petite ballerina needed to take for months, separating them quite often. That’s why, whenever Cora returned home, Kira would make sure she could be at home for her. That would mean, no job offer, and called Stiles late at night to do errands, just like tonight.

  
“Which part of wanted to have sexy time with your girlfriend is an emergency?” Stiles flailed his hands all over, exasperatedly. “Just let her go for an hour to pick his brother up, then return to you!”

  
“ _STILES!_ ” Uh-oh, Kira finally resorted to her bossy-celebrity-self. “ _Will you or will you not help me to pick up Cora’s brother from the bar?!_ ”

  
It was getting old, really, the threat. Kira was always threatening to leave for another agency if Stiles failed to do her majesty’s bidding. He knew she would never do that, because she loved Scott and Stiles so much and they were childhood friends to begin with. However, for the sake of his sanity and pride, Stiles would always try to argue himself out, although by the end of the argument, he would eventually succumb. Tonight was like any other night.

  
“Fine,” he sighed, started to slip off the bed and reached for his keys and hoodies. Stiles distanced himself from his phone for a bit when Kira started to squealing happily on the end of the line. He swiftly wore his red hoody and got back on the phone, “Text me the address.”

  
The address was at the busy district of the town, where many high-end bars and clubs and pubs established. Stiles himself visited some of them before, but never the particular bar on the address. It might be new, since Stiles had been absent from any kind of night life ever since his last relationship failed miserably. Well, his one and only relationship, actually, since they were on and off several times. Stiles did hope the last time would be the real end, because he couldn’t afford another heartache. Theo broken him severely, and he hardly could start anew afterward. Even after two years, all the pains and fears were still lingering in most of his nightmares. He never bothered to search for love after Theo, and completely detached himself from any nightlife business. He was attending his classes, working for Scott and Kira, taking shifts at the café, and went straight home. In sum, Stiles led as normal of a life as he could afford to.

  
The traffic started to die down, which was good. Stiles didn’t want to be bother from a bitchy traffic after dealing with a bitchy boss. He drove his blue jeep, Roscoe, to the address Kira gave him, and found the bar with no difficulty. He pulled over and rechecked the address. The bar was definitely a high-end one, despite the minimalist exterior. The building was painted dark-grey and no elaborated lighting, only those on the sign name, made it looked more exclusive and by-invitation-only than the rest. Stiles didn’t remember this bar when he passed by this street, so it assured him that the bar was indeed a new establishment. After made sure he came to the right address, Stiles zipped up his hoody and off his jeep.

  
His mission for tonight was to retrieve (read: picking up) Cora’s drunken older brother. The said older brother called her to pick him up since he, apparently, was dozing himself into alcohol and disable himself from driving home. Unfortunately, Kira had plans for Cora, so there they found Stiles’ remarkable usefulness. They sent him to do the job instead.

  
Half-cursing, Stiles started to knock the back door. He tried the front door, but it was locked and no one seemed bother to check for his knocking, so he tried his luck on the back door. If any employee was still inside, they most likely would hear him better through this access. It was almost one, and although the neighbouring clubs were still in the business, this bar had closed. Not so much for the night-crawlers, then.

  
After what had seemed for fifteen fucking minutes knocking until his knuckles started to smart, the red door eventually opened. Stiles flashed an awkward smile toward the tall muscular dark-skin, handsome guy. Yes, Stiles might be out from the business for a while now, but he wasn’t dead or blind. He could appreciate eye-candies whenever they were presenting themselves. In some rare opportunities, even, Stiles won’t mind for any one night stand suitor.

  
“Hi?” Stiles greeted, wiggled his fingers on the process. “I’m here for Cora’s brother?”

  
The man immediately beamed. His handsome face became even more handsome. He patted Stiles’ back and slightly ushered him to walk inside.

  
“Oh, thank goodness you came. I’ve been waiting for his pick-up for ages. He’s really a pain in the ass sometimes, bothersome whenever he got drunk. Usually, I would be the one who send him home, but my old-lady wanted me to go home before two tonight, and his house is at the exact opposite of our house, so there’s no way I could drive him home tonight.”

  
“Hence, you called Cora, and her girlfriend called me,” Stiles concluded, quite stunned with so many words the man could pull in one breath. Normally, it was he who done all the ranting.

  
“Yeah,” he chuckled. “Sorry, usually I don’t talk much. It’s just…”

  
“You’re desperate to get out of here,” Stiles gave out a knowing smile.

  
The man nodded. “So, there he is,” he waved toward the end of the counter, where a (very) drunk man was out cold with his head planted on the counter. There were no used-glasses or bottle near him, so the handsome man must had cleaned them up. He only had one more trash to dispose, then, he could call it a day. “I’ll help you to carry him to your car,” he said after measuring Stiles hastily, from top to toe.

  
Stiles aware that he was lean for a guy, although he was quite tall, made many people often underestimated his strength. Usually, he’d pull out a stunt to sound his objection and proved himself, but tonight he was quite beat, so he would resign for any help he could get. He was only helping the handsome guy to even his walking with the weight of the drunk on his shoulder, and let the bigger guy done the hard work. He opened the bar door and his jeep door, before helping the handsome guy seated the drunk on his passenger’s seat. The drunk man had a great body, muscular and tall and all, but only when Stiles got to see his face that he started to curse his luck.

  
“Fuck,” he said under his breath. The sleeping face in front of him was gorgeous. If the first man was handsome, then this drunkard was beautiful. He had the most elegant cheekbones and prominent jaw line Stiles ever seen. His eyelashes were long and as black as his bush eyebrows, with perfectly sculpted nose just above very seductive lips. He even had stubbles! Oh, Stiles loved that so very much. However, he recognized that face, although never considered him beautiful before tonight. Hot, maybe, but never pegged this drunkard as a beauty before. He took a mental notice how the paparazzi photos did not do justice for the celebrities.

  
That man was no other than Derek Hale, the full of scandal hot-shot in the entertainment circle. He started his career young, just shortly after he graduated, but his acting and face made him on the top list of the sexiest and most wanted actor. He married an older actress for a short time, before they got into a nasty divorce, which led him into the scandals he was in at the moment. Kate Argent, the ex-wife, accused him for sexual abuse, thus, the divorce. It was shortly after Derek got cast for the TV Series, The Wolves, which portraying the life of a group of detectives. The scandal did not decrease the ratings, though, but with the DUI case he got afterward, his name turned into a no one would like to associate with. From every woman’s heartthrob and ideal standard of a man, he turned into a man of scandal, an abusive man, an alcoholic; the media’s very own big bad wolf.

  
“What’s the matter?” The handsome guy snapped Stiles out of his train-of-thought. He definitely caught Stiles’ curse.

  
“Nah,” Stiles shook his head. “I just forgot that Cora is a Hale, the same Hale as in Derek fucking Hale.”

  
Handsome guy frowned. “Are you referring to the scandal?”

  
“It’s hard to be oblivious, dude. The papers literally are being decorated with his news.”

  
“He’s not abusive, you know,” said the handsome guy with stern expression. “That bitch is the one who was screwing up and vent all of her distressed and rage to Derek. I know it’s bias to say this since I’m his friend, but…”

  
“But the DUI and alcoholic apparently not some BS,” Stiles cut off with a wry smile. “Sorry, it’s not my business, anyway. I’ll just finish this errand and planted myself on my pillow. Thanks for the help, Man. Nice to meet you.”

  
“Wait,” handsome guy held Roscoe’s door when Stiles was about to close it and drive away. “Do you know his address yet?”

  
“Kira texted it to me,” Stiles waved his phone, as he turned on the sat-nav. “Night, Man.”

  
With that he slammed his door and drove away. Half-way, Stiles suddenly remembered he had not yet asked the handsome guy’s name, nor to give him his. Well, not that he could do anything with a name, anyway, since the guy was taken and shed no interest for a one night stand, while Stiles would never want anything serious. _Ever again_.

  
Derek was dead to the world next to him, more to Stiles’ relief. He was so tired he couldn’t be bothered to move his tongue to talk any further. Not to mention, he had morning class, hence he would appreciate if he could return to his apartment to sleep for couple of hours before go to campus. He needed to finish his master degree on time, so his father could have early retirement and let Stiles taken care of him with his salary. A proper salary from a proper job. Stiles always wanted to be a botanist and researcher. Therefore, he needed to get at least a master degree to secure him some desirable posts. However, life had been giving him more downturn than the other way around. He was trying to spare his father from any pain of knowing how he got treated like a piece of shit by Theo, but he guessed the old man knew in some points. A year after the futile trial, Stiles found his courage to return home to see his father. His father said nothing, but he had this look in his eyes that conveyed he knew everything. He’d appreciate if Stiles wanted to tell him, but Stiles chose not to. It was too painful to bring it up again, and he didn’t want to bother his father with the knowledge.

  
Stiles’ reverie was cut off with familiar landscape in front of him. He glanced toward his sat-nav and cursed. Derek Hale’s house was only three blocks away from Theo’s old house. His old house. No wonder the streets were familiar to him. These past five years, soon after they got graduated from high school, Stiles followed Theo to chase their dream in the city. Theo got cast for movies and his albums sold well, while Stiles got accepted at reputable university. They were living on this neighbourhood the entire time, and everything was good at the beginning. He and Theo were high-school sweethearts and had been together for a year before they lived together here. However, great career took its toll on Theo. He changed.  
Stiles flinched a bit when one of his healed scars stung, as if it corresponded with the memory. He floored the break to check other alternative road he could take, than to take turn on Theo’s old house street. He didn’t want to drive passed the house and driving down the memory lane. _Fucking Kira with her errand._ The woman even didn’t bother to check the designated address first to see if Stiles was okay with it. Kira knew about Theo and was there to help him with legal matters that time. Stiles sighed.

  
Fortunately, sat-nav did have alternative route. _Hail the technology and its shit!_ Stiles hastily started to drive again, followed the alternative. The new route was farther by one km, but it was a better choice. After driving for another half an hour, Stiles finally found Derek Hale’s house. The house was relatively subtle in comparison with its neighbours. It was two storages, minimalist style with big windows and painted white. There was no car on the driveway, so Stiles suspected that Hale left his car at the bar, or simply lost it on the divorce. He parked at the driveway, closer to the entrance, since he had to haul the taller (and bigger) guy all the way into the house. It was when he got Derek leaned on his shoulders with his weight and they were facing the white door, that Stiles came into realization that they needed keys to get in.

  
“Fuck,” he cursed. He looked down on Derek’s tight denim, which hugged him like second skin. After a pause and moment to muster his courage, Stiles started to pat Derek’s pocket. He finally found something resemblance to keys in one of the pockets. Unfortunately, when he was struggling to fish that darned thing out, Derek decided to open his eyes.  
Stiles struck with the pair of green eyes’ beauty that he didn’t realize he was holding his breath. If he thought that Derek Hale was beautiful before, he needed to add ethereal as another adjective. Mesmerizing would do justice too.

  
Derek’s lips cracked a (sexy) smile. His eyes were twinkling under the porch light, seemed delighted with the sight before him (if Stiles might have wishful thinking). He leaned closer to the-already-stiffened Stiles and planted his forehead to Stiles’. He was reek with alcohol, but Stiles senses seemed lost their functions at the moment, so he hardly noticed. He could only be bothered with the sound of his own heartbeats that strumming in his ears. Theo was handsome, as well as his other flings, but they were never made him paralyzed like this. What the hell was going on with his system tonight?! He knew it was a long time ago since he got laid, but Stiles was not desperate!

  
“You’re beautiful…,” one husky voice subdued his drumming heart beats, before put them escalated. It got even worse when Stiles could feel Derek’s stubbles on his neck as the older guy nuzzled him. “You smell nice too…”

  
The best of Stiles managed to give the other man slight push and stopped him from nuzzling his neck. Yet, his cheeks and tongue decided to betray him. “So are you,” was what he said while he was blushing. It was more of he was letting out his in-bed whispering voice to reciprocate the other man’s praise. He promptly mentally slapped himself.

  
Stiles reminded himself not to lead Derek on. He did not need another trouble in his life. The previous handsome guy at the bar said the abusive part of Derek was a mere bullshit. But still, he didn’t need to prove it by himself, nor be there to experience it firsthand! Furthermore, if he got caught in the middle of the scandal just because he couldn’t keep his hands to himself, then he’d be damned. Scott definitely would hang him on the flag pole after done chastise him. And, the worse thing was, Theo might decided to come back if he ever received the news. Stiles knew his ex never had a big heart to see what was his got claimed by others.

  
“You’re touching me,” Derek leaned closer and whispered on Stiles’ ears once more, given the shorter guy a shiver on his spine.

  
“Yeah, yeah, I was trying to find your keys to get in!” Stiles was blushing harshly, as his hands got bolder to fish out those fucking keys as soon as possible (read: before his knees gave away).

  
He heard a chuckle, before Derek straightened his body. He stared Stiles rather smugly. “You should say so,” he retorted, and took out the keys by himself, and opened the door.

  
“Okay, it seems you’re sober enough to drag yourself to bed, so my job is done here. Err, bye…”

  
Stiles was sure he had waved and showed his intention to leave when Derek’s strong hand grabbed his wrist, pulled him in and kicked the door shut, before he pinned Stiles and kissed him senseless. After that long breathtaking kiss, Stiles was a goner.

  
“Stay with me,” Derek growled. Soft and fond growl, if Stiles might assess. Afterward, he kind of dazed off and completely forgot on how he agreed to the plea, followed Derek to his bedroom, and spread open himself for Derek.

  
**

  
Stiles woke up hours later. He needed seconds to register everything, before he realized he was still in Derek’s bed, with nothing than his birth day suit on, sore ass, and a (very) sexy ethereal beautiful man sprawled on his side. Derek’s muscular arm was holding him, while his other limbs were attaching to Stiles. The older man was sleeping once more, more soundly than before, and Stiles couldn’t restrain himself from not mentally squealing at the sight before him.

  
Stiles raised his hand and let his long fingers tangled in Derek’s raven hair. He smiled to the memory of how gentle that man was. Stiles never done gentle before. Well, more to his partners never did, so he got used to it. Theo was always rough with him, made him demanded the same to his flings. He actually asked it to Derek too, but the older man refused to comply. When Stiles got a bit teary from the treatment, he even got even gentler and soothed him, since he thought he hurt Stiles. It was a great of a change that Stiles might got used to.

  
He immediately slapped himself from the thought. This was a one-night-stand. It should be. Derek Hale, no matter how good he was (not to mention hot), could be no more than a fling. Stiles couldn’t afford any relationship. He had clear objective he needed to set his heart to, and relationship had been proven a great distraction. Moreover, the man was drunk, so all of these attitudes of his might be simply the alcohol. He might forget everything in the morning and kick Stiles out once he opened his eyes. Stiles couldn’t afford any heartache and rejection. He needed to flee. He checked his phone, and saw it was only five in the morning. He still got time to go home, took quick nap, and went for his eight am class. Hence, that was what he done.

  
**


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This second chapter would be based on Derek's POV. Stiles were only shown in the background (literally^^)

The man had lean body, long fingers and smelled like fresh-cut flowers with citrusy scent. He smelled like _home_ and felt like soothing breeze. The scent was lingering on the pillow next to Derek, but his warmth was long gone. Derek hastily woke up and looked around him dazzled. He found no one was there, although he was sure that someone was spending the night with him. That someone had big honey-brown eyes, ivory skin as bewitching as the lilies in the spring, and moles like constellation of stars. His voice was so enchanting as of the Siren’s and his moans were so arousing that Derek almost got another boner just from the flashback. He cursed himself for that. He knew he never get laid after his divorce, but he shouldn’t be that pathetic.

He shook his head to escape the images. He might be dreaming about him only. He was drunk, after all. However, he was hoping it wasn’t a mere dream. Thus, he started to scout around his room to find any evidence of the mysterious guy’s presence. He found nothing. _Wait_ , scratched that. He did find something under the pile of his discarded clothes on the floor. Derek was wearing his sneakers yesterday. So, he was wearing socks, and he never strayed from black in his choice of socks. However, he found one of his socks next to one particular red sock with black and yellow Batman logo on its side. Yes, the logo was small so it won’t be too easy to spot on, but it was Batman nonetheless. Derek _would never_ wear _that_. Not only the logo, but that chilli-red colour was so out of his element. He tried to find his other pair of sock to no avail. Ostensibly, the beautiful man carelessly grabbed mixed socks on his way to flee. Derek chuckled. If Prince Charming’s Cinderella left him with a decent glass shoe, his Cinderella left him with a Batman sock. In sum, that man was not only beautiful, either face or body, he was also a bit clumsy. Bottom line, he was cute, and Derek had this urge to find him.

It might be a bad decision, judging from his current situation, but Derek couldn’t resist himself. He never done one-night-stand, anyway, no matter what kind of suitor offered her or himself to him. So, for this one man to be able to draw such interest from him, despite his own drunkard state, was remarkable. Derek never believed in coincidence, and learned it a hard way when he tried to wave his instinct and went to accept a coincidence as destiny. Kate was his one and only coincidence, as well as his biggest mistake. He should just push her away when she made her move on him. There was no way an older and sophisticated actress would fall for him, a new actor, back then, without her own agenda. She indeed had her own life-mission. She hated the Hale, for heaven knows why, and would take any measure to wreck his family. She used Derek for that, since Derek was also the biggest star in Hale Agency, his family company’s valuable asset. Kate Argent managed to decrease his worth, defamed him, as well as his family agency’s name, with her sexual abusive allegation. She shoved (and bribed) fake evidences to the court, squeezed him hard for his money, left him with smaller house and no car (she even took the Camaro, for goodness sake!), and elaborated her acting skill for media to indulge on and sympathized her.

He was glad they got divorced. With that, Derek swore to never again dismiss his guts. He’d listens to his instinct more, from that day onward. And now, his instinct, his guts and his heart were all screaming for him to find this mysterious man, stat.

He started it by calling Cora, soon after he took a shower and had breakfast. He remembered he called _her_ to pick him up from the bar, instead of a celestial being. Her phone rang thrice, before a woman answered. However, it wasn’t his sister’s voice.

“Who’s this? Where’s Cora?” He said coldly.

“ _Geez, hello to you too, Derek. This is Kira, and this is_ my phone. _Cora must have shut off her phone on the plane and your call transferred to mine. So, anything important I shall pass to her?_ ”

Derek frowned, tried to pry on any memory for the name, before he recalled that his sister had a girlfriend goes with the name Kira. He met her once, if he wasn’t mistaken, but hardly remembered her face. He remembered it was a year ago, when he was still busy with the divorce. It was quite astonishing for someone to be able to keep Cora for a year. This Kira girl must’ve been as handful as his sister does.

“Yeah, hi. So Cora took off again, huh?”

“ _Yep. So? State your business, please. My PA would pick me up in five minutes for photo shoot._ ”

Straightforward. Yes, so very Cora.

“Alright. Do you know who picked me up from the bar last night? _Because_ , I called Cora.”

Derek imagined Kira flashed an apologetic smile. “ _Yeah, sorry for that. I missed her so much you know, so I sent my PA to fetch you up. He didn’t annoy you, did he?_ ”

“What’s his name?” _So, he’s Kira’s PA_. Derek should’ve guessed. Cora hardly had any friend, but her girlfriend was well-connected. At the very least, she _has_ a PA.

There was a pause, before Kira’s voice heard. Her tone was different. Suspicion had grown in it, made Derek frowned. “ _Why did you ask?_ ”

“Why can’t I?”

“ _Because, he is my PA, and his last night’s task was to fetch you, ONLY. Did he done more than that?_ ”

It was Derek’s turned to drop silent. Should he spill all beans to Kira? He was still flip-flopping his option when Kira’s voice blaring on his phone.

“ _Derek Hale, please tell me you two didn’t do anything last night, with you being drunk and all!_ ”

“It’s none of your business,” Derek snorted. How could his sister courting a person with exact personality as she was? “Look, I just need his name, Okay?”

“ _Good gracious! Shit, Derek, did you sleep with him?!_ ” Derek had not any opportunity to answer yet, when he heard a man’s voice in the background. The voice was vaguely familiar. “ _Did you fuck Derek Hale? Damn it, Stiles!_ ”

Stiles. Derek caught his name, as well as a high-pitch reply from the familiar voice. His celestial being was at the other end of the phone. He could feel his heart was beating so fast.

“Is that him? I wanna talk to him, Kira,” Derek tried to calm himself.

“ _Hell, no!! I’m so screwed, Derek, and it’s all you boys’ fault! Scott will kill me the second he found out. Listen to me Derek, forget about him, STAY AWAY from him, I mean it. And you, Stiles, keep your ass securely in your pants, will you…”_

The line was dead abruptly. When Derek tried to dial once more, no one picked up. He tried three more times afterward, but got no answer. He ended with slamming his phone to the coffee table, furious. Well, at least it wasn’t entirely futile, since he got his name. Stiles. Weird name, but somehow suited him. The name was dancing in his mind like an evergreen song. He also knew what he was. Kira’s PA. Although Kira refused to give him any details, but with him being her PA, he could easily track him down. Derek went to his study and turned on his laptop to browse for Kira’s agency. However, his brain was short-circuited when he opened his browser; he read the headline on the online infotainment website he subscribed, stated with big capital: “The big-bad-wolf had the Red-riding-hood for the night.” Below the headlines, there was picture of Derek staggered and leaned on a guy slightly shorter than him, in red hoodies. Derek couldn’t make out for his face, because his muscular body screened most of the shorter guy’s features. However, the long fingers that grasped on his Henley and delicate chin that tilted up on a photo of Derek nuzzling the other man’s neck were enough of assertion that the man was Stiles. The photos, furthermore, was no mistakenly taken last night, in front of his own door.

“ _No one knows the identity of the Red, but Derek Hale showered him intimate ministrations…,_ ” the article wrote. “ _After spending around four hours inside the big-bad-wolf’s house, Red eventually came out and drove away_ ,” wrote another paragraph, with Stiles picture climbed into his jeep. He got his hood on, so his face was obscure. He felt relieved with that, since he couldn’t bear the thought how the dogs would chase Stiles down if they identified him. He knew all the hassle and breached of privacy, the expertise of the paparazzi, so he preferred Stiles not to experience it, ever. “ _I guess our big-bad-wolf got himself a new suitor after his nasty divorce with Kate Argent._ ”

 Derek sighed. _How could they sniff about Stiles that soon?_ New suitor? Derek chuckled for the attribution. How much he was hoping for it, but the fact remained. He and Stiles were barely started anything. The sex was amazing, but he hoped he could really get to know Stiles and make a proper move on him. Derek smiled and shook his head. He returned to his original business. To find Kira Yukimura’s agency’s address.

His study’s door wrenched open, made Derek jumped out of his skin. He must have been so dwelled in his train-of-thought that he failed to notice his older sister’s presence. Laura got spare keys to his house and had made upmost use of it. She stood with both hands stuck on her curving waists, whilst her pair of green-eyes was glaring at Derek.

“Laura!” Derek stood up.

His sister did not reply the greetings and promptly threw Derek pages of the same news he just read. Her face was stern.

“What was that?” She demanded.

Laura was the CEO of Hale Agency, together with their uncle, Peter. The agency started small, but with all Derek’s achievements and fame, it, too, sky-rocketed into the biggest agency in the entertainment world. Despite her high post, Laura was still taking responsibility for Derek’s career. After the scandal, Derek decided to take a rest from the entertainment buzz, as Laura tried her best to salvage his career.

Derek stepped forward and picked up the printed articles. He couldn’t help himself not to crack a smile when he looked to the picture again. His chest filled with warmth.

“Oh goodness…,” Laura huffed. “Derek, y-you… love him? Is he your lover?”

“Love?” The word was ringing in Derek’s mind. That couldn’t be. Captivated maybe, but it was too fast to deem it love, wasn’t it?

“You had those eyes too when you were with Paige, whenever she was around you. This time maybe worst, since you had that fond look from pictures only. So, who is he, Derek?”

Derek tossed the paper back to Laura, along with a nasty look. Paige was his first love, his high school sweetheart. They knew they were meant to be together, but Derek’s career estranged Paige, resulted on their break-up. Derek was devastated for that, thus the nights dozing himself into alcohols started. He needed to numb himself, to be able to continue working on a job he hated, without Paige on his side to support him. He was numb enough alright, and failed to acknowledge danger that Kate Argent brought onto the table. Even after he learned his lesson, he still couldn’t stop his drinking. He was always could hold his liquor, so it was hard to get that drunk, actually. Therefore, he was able to remember last night quite clearly.  And, he was certain for one thing: he didn’t love Stiles. _Yet_. Why would his sister exaggerating things? Derek didn’t have those eyes, nor look.

“Who. Is. He, Derek?”  Derek could feel Laura was on the brink of her patience.

“All I know he’s Kira’s PA. Cora asked Kira to send him to fetch me from Boyd’s last night. Right, do you know which agency does Kira Yukimura work for?”

“Kira Yukimura?”

“Yeah, Cora’s girlfriend? I think she introduced her on one of our family dinners last year. They’re still together even now. Record, huh, for Cora?”

Laura frowned even deeper. She held her hand high. “Hold up. Pause a bit. So, you barely know this guy? He’s not your lover? He’s only your one night stand?”

Derek clenched his jaw. “I don’t do one night stand, Laura. You know it.”

“So what is he, to you, then?!” She screamed exasperatedly. Laura knew his brother is hard with words, but he was even more difficult to handle today. The brunette started to get a migraine.

“That’s what I’m trying to figure out, if only you, people, be more cooperative with me!” Derek yelled back.

“What the hell, Derek?!”

“Okay, look, I don’t want to fight, alright? I’m sorry I yelled to you, but I really need to get in touch with him. So, Laura, do you know Kira Yukimura’s agency, or not?”

“I do,” Laura sighed. “But what will you do next after you get to him, Derek? He left you just like that, didn’t he? Otherwise, I’d find him here, lounging together with you, or at the very least, he’d left his number for you. Clearly, he does one night stand, Derek.”

That was a direct punch to Derek’s chest. As much as he avoided admitting it, Laura was right. If last night was equally monumental to him as it was to Derek, he’d stay. Or, as Laura said, Stiles would at least left his numbers.

Derek felt Laura’s warm palm on his cheek. She made him look into her eyes. “Just drop it, Derek. Spare yourself from another heart break, Okay?”

 _What if it won’t be another episode of heart breaking love story of his? What if his gut was right, that Stiles would be different?_ Yet, Derek said nothing and merely nodded.

“Thank you,” Laura whispered. “Stay low for a while, Okay? We don’t want another ruckus until the last one died down. Watch your drinking. I’ll ban Boyd to provide you with alcohol if you still drinking each night.”

Derek narrowed his eyes. “You do know I could still go to another bar, right?”  


Laura chuckled. “That was the very reason I haven’t talk to Boyd. At least, at his place, he could keep an eye to you.”

Derek huffed a smile. “Yeah, he sure did.”

“Alright, I’ll return to the office, then. Peter wanted to discuss new talents to scout while you’re taking your break.”

“Choose the most remarkable ones, since I may send you my resignation letter by the end of this year,” Derek escorted his sister out. His words immediately made her spun back her heels.

“I thought we talked about this,” Laura complained.

“No, you and Peter talked about it. I was only sat there, listening. Look Laura, you knew I never like this job. I’m only doing it for the sake of our company, and I half succeeded on it. But at the same time, my scandals were dragging you down. It would be better if you just let me go. I could live from my books, anyway.” Ever since his marriage shaken, Derek found sanctuary in writings. His success in making his novel as best-seller under a pseudonym was the only upturned event after all shits happened. He managed to hide his ‘moonlighting’ from Kate, hence his royalty money was relatively secured. 

Laura said nothing and resumed walking to her car. Just before she started the engine, she stared at Derek. “We’ll talk about this later, ‘Kay? Enjoy your rest and stay healthy, Baby Brother.”

Derek knew it won’t be easy to wiggle himself free from his family business; hence he could only nod again, and waved toward his sister. After Laura went, Derek was left alone, wondering how he’d spend the day, and tried his best not to thinking about Stiles.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Comment and kudos are highly appreciated. Hehehe... Cheers.


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles got suspended by Scott due to his scandal with Derek

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This would be a dialogue heavy chapter. I hope it won't bore you ;)

Someone yanked his cover and made Stiles jump out of his skin from cold and surprise. When he opened his eyes, he got himself staring at the (extremely) angry Scott.

“Dude!!” He protested, tried to steal his blanket back, to no avail. Scott tossed it far from his reach, whilst his anger confined Stiles to his place. He was regretting for this once, to trust his spare keys to Scott.

“Dude!!” Scott retorted. Still glaring.

“We are too old to play this echo game, don’t we?” Stiles squinted his eyes, before opened them again so wide, out of the revelation of the time. It was nine o’clock. “Damn it! I’m late!! Thank you for waking me up, Scotty!”

Stiles was about to bolt to the bathroom, but to his surprise, Scott tackled him back to the bed.

“What the fuck, Scotty?!”

He was silenced with a slap of newspaper on his face. “ _This_ is your fuck, Stiles!” Scott growled.

Stiles frowned, but he soon understood the reason of his best friend’s outrage. His eyes bugged comically when he recognized himself on the photos, next to a very scandalizing article. There were the photos of him being nuzzled by Derek, and when he climbed into his jeep. _They got caught!_

“Out of anyone else, you chose to fuck Derek Hale?!” Scott roared. He was so angry as if he was ready to skin Stiles alive. Stiles never saw Scott that angry to him before, not even when shit with Theo happened. “I thought Theo traumatized you, but yet, there you were, shoving your ass to another abuser! Are you a masochist, Stiles?!”

Stiles’ face reddened. He shoved Scott away from him, as he blinked his tears away and yelled back. “I’m not! You know me, Scott! How could you….?! And you’re wrong about him!! H-he…he was gentle with me last night!!”

Scott stared him disbelieved. There was an intense silent for a while, before Scott let out a dry laugh. He flailed his hands, lost on words.

“I know it was stupid, I didn’t know why I did it too, i-it just happened. B-but it was a one-time-thing only, anyway. He won’t remember much about me, Scotty.”

Scott gasped, was huffing and puffing like a fish, doing his best to press his anger. “You are suspended,” he eventually said. “Up to unlimited time, until I said you could come back. Stop coming to the office, stop helping Kira. I’ll make another arrangement for her, let Liam helps her full time, and I’ll ask Isaac to add your shift, so at least you still have money for daily needs.”

“You can’t do that!!” Stiles protested.

Scott turned back to face him, his face was red with wrath. “Yes, I can, Stiles, since I’m your boss!! Stay low, until this new scandal involving _you_ died down, do you hear me?!!”

“But my tuition…”

“If you care enough for your education, if you care enough for your father, for _yourself_ , then shouldn’t you know better?! If this news got big, do you think Theo would let it go just like that? We both know what kind of person he is!”

Stiles dropped silent. Yes, he knew Scott was thinking on his behalf. He was no idiot. He knew if he keeps running with the celebrities, sooner than later the paparazzi would discover he was the Red-riding-hood. He would get caught in the middle of Derek’s scandal, and it would draw Theo’s attention back to him.

“Look, Stiles,” Scott’s tone got gentler. He squatted in front of Stiles, tried to level his eyes with the taller man’s, whom sat silently on the edge of the bed. Scott squeezed Stiles’ shoulder gently. “I love you, Okay? I just don’t want to see you got hurt, ever again…”

Stiles tilted his face to meet Scott’s gaze. There was glint of pain in his eyes. He realized that Theo was not only broken him in the process, but also Scott. He remembered clearly how his best friend cried so badly when they hauled him to the hospital, half-conscious from all the bleeding and wounds, how afraid Scott was from losing him. That time was also the very first time for Stiles to see the always gentle Scott resorted to violence and threw punches to Theo, or more, if only Isaac wasn’t there to stop him. Afterward, Scott and Kira did their best to take Theo to court. With Theo family’s influence and money, it was a miracle that he could get sentenced and served with restraining order to stay away from Stiles. Theo left town soon after he got released and restored his career elsewhere. For two years, Stiles was free. Yet now, like a stupid donkey, he dived down head first to the same shit hole. He was stupid indeed.

He reached to pat Scott’s head and cracked a soothing smile. “I know. I’m sorry, Scotty. I’ll listen to you, Okay? But, please let me see Kira first, before I started my suspension. I need to at least say goodbye to her, don’t I?”

Scott eventually flashed a smile. “It’s not like I fire you, you know. You can work for her again after all this shit passed by.”

“Yeah, but I won’t be working forever for her anyway. Once I got my degree, I’ll apply serious job.”

The raven-hair narrowed his eyes, let out a mocking offended face. “Is this you saying that my line of work is not a serious shit?”

“A career to boot-lick celebrities all day just to be on their good-side? Nah, I’ve seen better,” Stiles stuck his tongue out. “The money was good, though, so it’s a so-so, I guess.”

They were having glaring competition for a moment, before finally broke into laughter. Half-patting and half-shoving, Scott made Stiles left his bed.

“’Kay, since you’re late for both of your class and Kira’s appointment, better to get your ass in the shower. I’ll tell the photographer to postpone his appointment for Kira to an hour later. Please pick her up right away, as your last task before the suspension.”

“Aye, aye, Captain!” Stiles dashed to the bathroom, but he got halted by Scott’s calling. When he turned his head, he saw Scott was waving his red hoodies.

“I’m going to confiscate this from your wardrobe and hide this evidence temporarily. Don’t you dare wear anything red, or hood, for a while,” he said with pointed look. Stiles could only grimace. That was his favourite hoody!

**

“Did you fuck Derek Hale? Damn it, Stiles!” Kira chastised him the moment Stiles stepped into her apartment, left him perplexed. _Goodness, news spread like fire_! Stiles was pretty sure Kira wasn’t a morning person, and papers, be it infotainment or real news never been her favourite reading material.

“How did you know so fast?!” Stiles screamed back, half-chocked. Kira said nothing to him, only shot him a murdering glance, with her hand holding her phone. Her perfectly manicured index nail lifted up, a fair warning to let Stiles shut up.

“Hell, no!! I’m so screwed, Derek, and it’s all you boys’ fault! Scott will kill me the second he found out. Listen to me Derek, forget about him, STAY AWAY from him, I mean it. And you, Stiles, keep your ass securely in your pants, will you…”

Stiles blinked his eyes rapidly, tried to comprehend everything, when it eventually hit him.

“That was Derek Hale?!!” He said high-pitched, fingers pointed wildly to Kira’s phone. She tossed it aside after severed the connection abruptly, so she could grind Stiles better with two vacant hands. “He called you?! About me??!!”

As Kira nodded, Stiles started to feel his anxiety built up. “W-why would he call you about me?!!” He let out another shriek.

“I’m the one who supposed to ask you that!!” Kira glared. “Why would Derek Hale call me at ten, asking my PA’s name and details?! The hell, Stiles?!”

Stiles ignored every single murdering aura radiated from Kira and managed to sit on the couch. He needed to sit down, so he won’t hit the hard marble floor in case he got panic attack. He tried to process everything in his brain once more. Okay, so Derek called Kira, to ask _about him_. _So, what’s that mean? He remembered?_ Stiles shook his head. No way, that man was drunk. He shouldn’t remember anything!

“STILES!!” Stiles snapped back to reality with light slaps on both of his cheeks. Kira was standing in front of him now, stared him sharply.

“Yeah?”

“You spaced out!” Kira said. “No spacing out before you explain everything! Did you really sleep with Derek?”

Stiles rubbed his now blushing face and let out a quick nod.

 “Damn it, Stiles!! What’s wrong with you?!!” Kira shrieked infuriate.

“I know! I messed up, OK? The paparazzi sniffed me out too…”

“THEY WHAT NOW??!!” Kira’s voice was literally shaking the whole room. “Not only you slept with my girlfriend’s brother, but you also got caught by paparazzi?! How STUPID can you be now, Stiles?!!”

“I know! I know! I said I messed up, didn’t I?” Stiles buried his face in his palm. “I keep getting myself in trouble and hardly learn my lesson. I messed up with Theo before, and now this.”

Kira sighed when tears started to running down Stiles’ cheeks. She seated herself next to him and wrapped her arms on his shoulders. After a while, after choosing her words carefully in her mind, so she won’t upset Stiles even more, she finally said, “It wasn’t your fault about Theo. He was… I don’t even know what he was… Or how someone could do that to someone he deemed in love with.”

Stiles wiped his tears harshly. “Yes, it was my own fault… You and Scotty always told me to break things sooner with Theo, but I kept returning to him like a magnet. If you guys didn’t step in, won’t I still be in that kind of relationship with him? And now this… I kept telling myself he was no good. I was listing all consequences I could get if I acquainted myself with him; that he might abused me as Theo did, that Theo might returns if he ever heard the news… I thought all that, but they were bursting out the second he touched me.”

“Stiles…”

“He was gentle, you know?” Stiles whispered. “I never thought s-se… _it_ could be like that…”

Kira took Stiles in her arms, patting his head gently. “Silly, sex _is_ a mind-blowing experience, with a right partner,” she stopped, before she continued with pointed look. “Not that I’m saying Derek is your Mr. Right, okay? He’s trouble, so stay away from him. You are worth to be cherished, Stiles, because you are an amazing person. Never let your past to stand in-between you and happiness. You’ll find someone worth of you one day, I’m sure. _Or_ , I could always hook you up with one. I’ll hand-pick them from outside the entertainment buzz. Celebrities will do you no good.”

The brunette chuckled. “Yeah, thanks, but no thanks. Scotty was right; I need to focus on my education first. I don’t want any relationship yet. Don’t know if I ever will, anymore, but it won’t be a matter for now. The more pressing matter at the moment is to find another source of income since Scotty suspended me.”

The actress immediately stood up upon the prompt. “He did WHAT? He can’t do that!”

Stiles cracked a weak smile. “I’m afraid he could. He’s my boss, in case you forgot. Liam will be with you full time, now. So, this will be my last pick up for you, up to unlimited time, quoted directly from Scotty. It has always a pleasure to work with you Kira. Keep in touch…”

Kira was blinking her tears away and could only stare at Stiles extended hand. Figured out that his intention would receive no reply, Stiles eventually initiated to take her hand and done the proper handshake.

“You like Liam, anyway. He has more patience than I do,” Stiles grinned.

“But I like you more…,” Kira started to sob, made Stiles chuckled and hugged her.

“You could still always call me at night, but don’t make me do errand for you. If the news died faster, Scotty might let me back to you, you know? So, cheer up, girl.” He pinched Kira’s chin playfully.

With that kind of promise, Kira finally letting him go. Stiles pecked her on cheek, before started to collect her stuff and took the rising actress to her appointment.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, please tell me how you found this chapter. Thanks for reading ^^


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's POV and the return of Boyd ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another dialogue-heavy chapter;)

“You’re early,” Boyd greeted Derek with his signature smile. It was indeed still four PM, and he was still preparing his bar. “And it’s been a while.”

Derek returned the greeting with plastic smile. He tossed himself on the bar stool and pointed his usual alcohol with his chin. Boyd narrowed his eyes.

“You look like shit,” he assessed.

That was not an understatement. These three days Derek was hardly got enough sleep. He kept waking up in the middle of the night, whenever he dreamt about Stiles and woke up only to find he was alone. Stiles’ scent was still vaguely lingering on the pillow next to him, driven him mad with wanting Stiles to be there once more, next to him. He never returned sleeping afterward. He tried to write, and it worked sometimes. The process of creativity helped him diverted his mind from thinking about Stiles and their eventful meeting. However, once he was spacing out, his mind filled again with that guy. He was his truly celestial being, to be able to draw such childish reaction from Derek. Derek was past a quarter of a century age, yet there he was, acting like some teenagers in crush.  

“Shut up and get me my usual,” Derek growled. “I only had beer these three days. Give me some real alcohols.”

Boyd stood firmly on his spot, showed no intention to do Derek’s bidding. “You were absent drinking these three days? Wow, that’s new record! So, why would I lead you back to your destructive habit again?”

Derek narrowed his eyes. “ _Because_ , I’m a customer, and I pay.”

“No, no, no,” the dark-skin man wiggled his finger in disagreement. “You see, if you come here at seven, when I started my business, _that_ makes you a customer. You come here early, you came as my friend. And, as friend, I do have my right to stop you doing something stupid. This drinking frenzy you have for a while now, is stupid. Moreover, you are in break, right? You always said you are drinking only to vent out your stress from work. Now, since you have no work at the moment, why drink again? Not to mention, you’ve done well for three days.”

Derek took a heavy intake of breath. “I swear, Boyd, never peg you to be a talker.”

“Funny you gave me that look too,” Boyd grinned, resumed in wiping clean his glasses. “The boy who picked you up three days ago had the same reaction as you did when I started to rant.”

Derek felt as if his blood was frozen. He gulped hard. “Are you talking about Stiles?”

“I don’t know the dude’s name. He didn’t leave me with any.”

“Red hood, buzz-cut, brown eyes, moles?”

Boyd cocked his head to recall, before let out a nod. “Yeah, said he was sent by Cora’s girlfriend. Cute boy, a bit awkward, but seems nice.”

Derek frowned, slightly annoyed. “Did you just call him cute?”

“Yeah. Well, he is…”

“You have Erika already. Does she allow you to ogling other guy?”

Boyd burst a laugh. He was laughing his ass off upon the prompt, while Derek sat there still frowning. “Fuck, Derek. Did you hear yourself? I was only giving an objective assessment for the boy…”

“By calling him cute…”

“Dude, what’s wrong with you?!” Boyd flailed his hands, but soon something crossed his mind. He crossed his hands on chest and chuckled. “Oh man, I should’ve thought about it. Sorry. He’s your boyfriend, isn’t he? So…, _this_ , is you being over-protective about him.”

Derek felt his cheeks hot, but he dismissed it hastily. He cleared his throat and cast his eyes everywhere, except to the grinning Boyd.

“Missed that look, Man,” Boyd continued. “You only got that look with Paige before this.”

“I _don’t have_ that look!” _What’s wrong with these people_ , Derek cursed his best friend and his sister in turns. “And NO, he’s not my boyfriend!” _Yet_.

Now it was Boyd’s turn to frown. “What? No way. I know you Derek. There’s no way you would pull out such expression if he’s nothing to you.”

“I barely know him…” Derek growled. Irritated.

“But he matters,” his best-friend looked at him straight on the eyes. “Something happened that night?”

Derek rubbed his face. He loved this side of Boyd. He hardly followed entertainment news, despite most of his regulars were celebrities. Maybe that was the main reason why many celebrities like Derek came to his place. He won’t  pry for their issues nor gave judgemental look.  However, this time Derek hoped his friend could be as well-informed as his girlfriend on such news, since he was getting tired to retell the story once more, to vividly reminding himself of that night. So, instead of moving his tongue, with only tap water as his beverages, Derek shoved his phone, with the news on-screen, and asked Boyd to read it himself.

His best friend gawked his eyes when he read the news. “Nice, Man…,” he grinned. “So he _is_ your boyfriend.”

“Did you lose your hearing for being exposed to Erica’s cacophonous voice every day, or melted your brain through your dick from too much fucking with her? Didn’t I say he isn’t my boyfriend?” _Yet_.

Boyd grinned wider. “Nice, _the_ sarcastic Derek Hale. It’s really been a while. You lost all of your mojo when you were with Kate. Missed this _you_ , Man!”

After a pause, with mischievous twinkling in his eyes, the dark-skin man added-on. “So he does matter for you, right?”

 Boyd got no reply. Derek merely staring at his glass of water, said nothing.

“Hey, Man…,” Boyd drew his body closer to his friend. “What’s up? He doesn’t want you?”

Derek chuckled to the prompt. However, the smile didn’t reach his eyes.

“Someone is literally doesn’t want Derek Hale? That’s new!” Boyd exclaimed. “Did you lose your skill in bed too, after Kate?”

“Fuck. You,” Derek shot his friend pointed look, before his hand moved to one plastic coaster and he threw it to Boyd.

Boyd ducked the attack and laughed heartedly. After seconds, he managed to compose himself again. He stared straight back to Derek’s eyes.

“But you want him,” he said. It was a statement.

Derek shrugged. “Laura said it’s better like this. She’s right, I guess. With the scandal on my shoulders and paparazzi on my tail, I would only give him trouble.”

“Fuck Laura!” Boyd interposed. He stuck his hands on his waist, now glaring at Derek. “You’ve been sacrificing _a lot_ for your family, won’t that be enough?! You are always telling me you want to quit the job, so do it! If you are no longer a celebrity, there’s no reason not to go after him, right? Grow a pair and woo the man, for goodness sake!”

Derek pondered on Boyd’s words, then, let out a nod. “Thanks,” he whispered.

 “Tell me if you need my help. I’m your forever wingman, anyway…”

Derek chuckled. He might do that, actually. “Do you have any friend working for Scott McCall? I tried to ask for Stiles’ details from Kira, but she avoided me and harshly told me to stay away from him. I googled that Kira is working for McCall, and I got his agency’s number and all, but they told me there’s no Stiles working there.”

Derek had now faced with a Cheshire Cat Boyd, grinning ear to ear in front of him. “So you _did_ start to grow a pair. Despite Laura’s warning, you’ve been snooping around for this boy, hmm? He really left you with nothing to start with?”

“Does a half pair of Batman red sock count?” Derek rolled his eyes. He kept the said sock carefully inside his dresser. _Goodness_ , he returned to his teenage years. Or worse, he was now a creep-to-be.

Boyd looked befuddled for a second, before his body started to shake from his laughter. “For real? Batman? Man, you got yourself a handful one, this time!”

“Shut up! So, Scott McCall? Know anyone works for his agency?”

Boyd shook his head. “But I can make up to you,” he added-on, with a wink. “His boyfriend is my friend. He opens a café at the business district. He may know a thing or two about McCall’s employee. Especially, you said Kira is protective toward this Stiles. I’m pretty sure he isn’t your everyday PA, if the actress is super protective to him. They may be friends to start with. Isaac, McCall’s boyfriend, once told me that Yukimura is Scott’s childhood friend. If Stiles also Yukimura’s friend, Isaac might know him too. So, wanna have a fieldtrip, tomorrow?”

Derek jerked up. He reached for Boyd’s shoulders and shook him hard, whilst let out an inaudible laugh. Boyd rolled his eyes up.

“A simple thank you and coffee from Isaac’s place are enough,” said Boyd. He flinched a bit when Derek started slapping his shoulders to vent out his happiness. “Your welcome, Derek…”

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do tell me what you think about this one. Your comments give me new inspiration each day. So, thanks for reading^^


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac finally came out ^^

Stiles’ days returned normal. After being chastised by three of his bosses (namely: Scott, Kira and Isaac), got suspended and less busy with no Kira to take care of, Stiles shifted his focus back to his study. As promised, Scott managed to ask Isaac to squeeze Stiles into extra shift slots, but his income still reduced significantly with only working at the café. He knew he could always use his allowance, since it was piling up in his account, with his father dutifully transferred him money each month. However, Stiles did not want to use the money, unless for an upmost emergency. His father had sent him graduating from the UG with flying colours, and to continue his study was Stiles own decision. He always thought it was quite selfish of him, since with his bachelor degree he could just find some random job and taken care his father. But the old man always supported him to chase his dream as a botanist and researcher, ensured him that he could still help Stiles to pay for his post-grad tuition, so he continued his master degree. Yet, he was adamant to support himself and just leave his father’s money saved securely in the bank. Stiles planned to return the allowance to add to his father’s pension fund, once he graduated.

Four days ago, after sent Kira to her appointment, Stiles hastily went to campus and asking around for any classes he missed that morning, as well as done make-up works for that. He, then, went to café for his shifts, and got an earful of scolding from Isaac, before he could go to his station. He spent the day, and the next day with anxiety, of feared being followed by the paparazzi. He’d been checking the infotainment websites to see if he, somehow, got into the news again. Much to his relieved, he didn’t. There was only news about Derek the next day, which inquiring about the Red, but since Derek Hale stayed low, it started to calm down. Apparently, Derek Hale was taking his break from the entertainment world, so media were less chewing him lately and pivoted their attention to other celebrities. That, too, much to Stiles’ relieve.  

The café was quiet today, not many customers, so Stiles spent his time to study. He had two major papers that would due next week, and he was still lacking references to support his arguments. Hence, at the moment, on the counter, Stiles sprawled his books and was taking notes from them. He was so engrossed in his work that he failed to notice Isaac had stood behind him.

“I thought I am running a café, instead of a library,” the dirty blonde reached for one of the notes Stiles was taking, warranted a protest from the shorter guy. Stiles tried to snatch his note back, but with Isaac towering over him, his effort was entirely futile.

“Dude!” the brunette finally raised his pitch. “I have two papers due next week!”

Isaac flicked Stiles’ notes back. The paper missed the counter and it flew under it. Stiles groaned at the back of his throat, because now he had to crawl under the darned table to get it back.

“Look what’ve you done!” He pointed his paper, furiously. However, he swiftly scooped his remaining papers and books when Isaac started casting his eyes to the pile. He saved them on time, since the tall man indeed was moving to trash his work. “It’s bullying, you know?!”

“Oh, shut it,” Isaac snorted. “A. You are my employee.  Hence, I have all right to put halt on your work unrelated activity. B, it’s not a bullying, it’s a mere gentle warning from your boss, as reason A stated. C, you should have better time management to juggle your work with your study, for reason A and B above. Do I make myself clear, Mr. Stilinski?” He closed his explanation with a sweet smile.

Stiles glared at him, but put back his books and papers into his backpack, nonetheless. “I’ll tell Scotty you’re bullying me. See if you could get lucky tonight!” He stuck his tongue out.

Isaac let out a wry laugh. Rather mischievous, actually. “That was archaic, Stilinski. Scott loves me more than you, nowadays, with me being a great boyfriend and all. Yeah, he might scold me here and there after receiving your complaint, but luck sometimes is earned. And, since I’m great, I could always get my way into Scott’s pants. Oh wait, it’s not luck than!! I _am_ that good and amazing…. Now stop bitching and get your paper from under the counter, or I’ll let Danny sweep it out, along with the rest of the garbage.”

Stiles stuck his tongue out once more and shot his boss the most menacing expression he could pull, more to Isaac amusement. He kept giving shit-eating smirk, and not even once got intimidated. Half-cursing half-grumbling, Stiles started crawling under the counter to get his paper back. From the door direction, he heard the ding of the bell, gave sign there was customer coming. He was cursing again, hastily grabbed his paper and about to pop himself out from beneath the counter and gave the new customer a warm greeting, but he actually found Isaac held his head down and was keeping him from standing. He was about to scream a protest, but he saw Isaac’s face was serious and he shot a ‘shut your fucking mouth up’ look to Stiles. Bewildered, yet did not dare to pinch a voice, Stiles obediently remained squatting.

“Hey, Boyd, long time no see!” He heard Isaac greeted the customer.

“Hey, Isaac, we’re just in the neighbourhood and I remembered your café is here, so me and my friend stop by,” the customer’s voice seemed familiar for Stiles. However, the next voice he was about to hear made his heart almost jumped out of his throat.

“Hey, I’m Derek, I heard you have a hell of coffee here.”

One could doze Stiles with booze, slapped him silly, doped him with the best drugs, still, he would never not recognize that husky voice. He remembered vividly how soft the voice was, whispering many sweet and loving words to his ear, how it soothed him so gently and stopped his tears. Stiles pressed his palm to his mouth, in effort to suppress his emotion, as his other hand clenched his chest, tried to calm down his thumping heartbeats.

“Hey, I’ve seen your work couple of times. You’re a great actor,” Isaac moved a bit from his position, leaning forward to shake Derek’s hand.

“Great in making scandal and gossip, you mean,” Derek joked.

“Nah…, I seriously like your work. Even my boyfriend gave a high praise for your acting skill…”

Stiles imagined Derek’s thin lips twitch a bit on both end, cracked a small shy smile, like he did when Stiles showed him generous appreciation for his ministration with his soft moans and needy gaze. Afterward, the smile would be followed by Derek’s tender and passionate kiss on Stiles’ lips.

“So, what can I get for you two?”

“Black for me,” said Boyd. “You, Der’?”

“I don’t know… Hmm, one of your specialties, maybe? But please don’t make it too sweet.”

“On it,” Isaac turned his head and signalling Danny to start making the orders. Danny was frowning and slightly tilted his chin to point toward the hiding Stiles who was visible from where he stood. Their in-house specialties were Stiles’ specialties and most of the time it was him who makes them. “Our sweet beverage specialist barista is out, so you won’t get anything too sweet, fortunately,” Isaac shot Danny pointed look with that sentence, which completely replaced with sweet smile when he turned his head back to his customers. At the other end of the counter, Danny could only rolls his eyes and started to make the orders.

“Great, so how much is everything?”

“That will be six dollars,” Isaac said, received the money and opened the register.

“So, Isaac,” Stiles heard Boyd’s voice, in the middle of Isaac busied with the change. “You’re still with McCall, right?”

Isaac gave them their change, as he said. “Yeah, why?”

“Do you happen to know one of his employees? Derek here needs some information about one of McCall’s employees,” Boyd’s answered immediately, made Stiles felt some knots started to twist inside his stomach. He knew exactly what he meant, as well as Isaac. The taller man leaned his body on the counter now, stared amusedly toward Derek.

“You are still that one who won’t beat around the bush, aren’t you, Boyd? Are you talking about Scott’s particular employee who was banged by Derek here, around…three-four days ago? If yes, I could tell you this up-front too: drop it.”

“What do you mean with drop it?” Derek was half growling, clearly annoyed with Isaac’s respond. “It isn’t for you to decide, isn’t it?”

“First of all, let me ask you why are you looking for him, anyway? Isn’t he just a one-night-stand to you?”

Derek growled again. His voice was deeper, and he was even more annoyed than before. “I don’t do one-night-stand,” he replied, seemed deeply offended by the prompt.

Isaac’s lips twitched and he looked more and more amused. “So what? You love the guy? Or you’re sorry for banging him while you’re drunk? Or do you feel responsible?”

Stiles reflexively ducked and lifted his hands to protect his head when the counter table was shaking as Derek slammed it hard.

“What’s the matter with you people? Why do you keep asking such questions?” His voice raised high. “I just need to talk to him.”

“ _Because_ , you do not give us clear intention, is what!” Isaac retorted nonchalantly. Danny stepped closer to pass the two customers their orders and giving looks to Stiles. Same amusement as Isaac was on his face too. He didn’t even bother to hide his interest to follows the conversation. They were quite tight, and Danny knew about Stiles’ past with Theo too, that was why he was interested on how Isaac would handle the problem in Stiles’ behalf.

“And what are you, his guardian or something?!” Derek sneered.

“Keep up with the charming attitude, Mr. Hale. Add it together with your rap-sheet, see if you can get anywhere near Stiles. If it’s Scott instead of me, I could assure you he got your ass kicked minutes ago,” Isaac smiled.

Stiles couldn’t hear Derek’s response for a while and was dying to see that man’s expression.

“Isaac, you know I always a good judge of character, right?” Stiles heard Boyd instead. “Derek is hard to express himself with words, is all, but he isn’t a bad person. Those abusive allegation was big bullshit. He doesn’t mean anything bad for that Stiles guy. He just needs to talk to him to sort things up.”

“Sort what up? One-night-stand is one-night-stand. You don’t do it, doesn’t mean Stiles doesn’t too. He does, actually. Yes, I do know that guy, with him being Scott’s best friend and all, and I do know he would prefer to keep it as one time thing.”

“I need to hear it from him myself. I don’t need anyone to be his courier,” Derek hissed.

“Please, Isaac,” Boyd interjected. “At least, could you let the two of them meet?”

Isaac sighed. “Here’s the thing. My boyfriend loves that guy like his own brother, and he doesn’t really charmed by your record, to let Stiles get anywhere near you. Yes, Stiles is an adult who supposed to be able to speak for himself. _However_ , he had circumstances. And from the past experience, he couldn’t handle it well by himself, or making good judgement, without Scott’s help.”

“What kind of circumstances?”

“It’s not my story to tell, Mr. Hale,” Isaac said sweetly.

There was another loud bam that almost got Stiles screamed in surprise. Derek slammed the counter table once more, made the whole thing shook so hard. 

“Why, do you people are so hard to deal with?!” Derek roared.

Isaac glanced over the-already-pale Stiles and sighed. “Impulsive, compulsive, obsessive and most likely is possessive too. Too many similar traits, aren’t there, Danny?”

Danny was nodding his head from his station. His eyes stared sharply to Derek. “Yep. Not impressive at all,” he jeered.

“What are you talking about, Isaac?” Boyd bewildered.

“Nothing,” replied Isaac, before he shifted his attention back to Derek. “You dislike how we protecting Stiles already? Then back off. He doesn’t need another likes of you wrecking his life once more.”

“Likes of me?” Derek frowned. “You know nothing about me.”

Isaac leaned his body forward, infiltrated Derek’s space. “You, personally, I may not know. But the likes of you, I _do_ know. Now, here are your coffees, you got your change, so you may leave.”

The silent was so intense hanging in the air, made Stiles became even more anxious. Isaac’s face was stern, as well as Danny, as if they were ready to open combat anytime Derek and Boyd pull another stunt. Eventually, seconds after, the silence was broken by Boyd. “Come on, Derek. Let’s go back.”

There was a ‘ding’ sound, before Boyd’s voice was heard again. “I never see him so driven like this as long as I know him, Isaac. You lot were wrong about him. He was like that because he was anxious to see Stiles again. I think he fell for your boy, Man.”

Isaac snorted, half-chuckled. “Fell? As in fell in love?”

“That’s what he’s trying to figure out, that’s why he wants to see your boy again, to confirm his own feeling. However, knowing him, I’m pretty sure he _is_ in love with Stiles.”

“Here’s the thing about love, Boyd,” Isaac crossed his hands on chest, stared deeply to the muscular man. “It’s so fragile that it’s so easy to shatter and one wrong formula in the concoction, it would transform the best of love into the worst of it. People do horrible things in the name of love every day. Merely have you to vouch for Derek Hale’s true feeling for Stiles means nothing to us. We love Stiles so much and we’ll do anything necessary to protect him. _If_ your man really loves our boy, then prove it. Love is best conveyed with deeds, not words. If he could convince us, we may let Stiles sees him again. However, it’s up to Stiles if he wants him or not.”

“Right,” Boyd replied, before closing the door behind him.

Stiles not yet dared to stand up. He was afraid either Derek or Boyd still around the vicinity, so he just sat there, under the counter, pulled his knees to his chest, slightly shivered. Isaac finally sat next to him, exhaled heavily.

“Thanks,” Stiles murmured.

“For what?”

“For everything. For thinking on my behalf, for protecting me…”

“Like I said. We all love you, Stilinski…,” Isaac patted the shorter man’s head. Stiles smiled.

“Do you think he’s for real?” Stiles said after a long pause.

Isaac shrugged. “As Boyd stated, he is a good judge of human character. He vouched for Hale, so maybe he’s really fell for you…”

“Theo always said he loves me too…,” Stiles whispered. A drop of tear drew a luminous trail on his pale cheek, while his fingernails dug into his arms, which clutched around his knees. Isaac caught the sight and clenched his jaw.

“They always do…,” he replied. He shut his eyes to ward away his own ghost of the past, and focused his attention toward the brunette. “That’s why I told Boyd, if Hale really loves you, then he needs to put more effort. You deserve the best one, Stilinski. Not the best of the best, of course, since I am taken.”

Stiles snorted, before he punched Isaac’s forearm. “You are impossible, you fucking narcissist!”

Isaac laughed, followed by Stiles. They were laughing for a while, until they were stopped by Danny’s stern look. “I swear I’ll ask for a raise if things like this, that give you cause to slacking around while I busting my ass working, happen every so often, _Boss_. Now, you two want to back to work or just squatting there like the new version of Dumb and Dumber, huh?!”

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you like this chapter as well ;)


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek went home to find Laura was there waiting for him.

 “What do you think his circumstances are?” Derek broke the silent hung between him and Boyd, ever since they left the café. The raven-hair gazed outside of the window, half-lost in his train of thought.

Boyd shrugged, his eyes were on the road. “How the hell I supposed to know? But judging from how Isaac was so pumped out protecting him, my best guess is he was abused.”

Derek snapped his head to his friend, stared him angrily merely from the sheer thought of the idea. “Abused?”

“That’s the only thing I could come out with, connecting all dots,” Boyd tapped his finger to the steer. “Isaac was abused too by his parent when he was younger, and he did hint they resented you because of your sex abuse allegation.”

“Fucking Kate with her allegation,” Derek kicked the dashboard to channel his frustration. “Out of any other option, she went with sex abuse. Why couldn’t she accuse me with infidelity, instead? Bitch!”

Boyd sighed to see his now slightly crooked dashboard with huge footprint stamped there. “That one won’t do you any better, frankly. They are protecting that boy ironclad. You have to be flawless if you want to charm them and court their boy. You should start with your temper and drinking problem.”

“I don’t have temper,” Derek grumbled.

“You were irritated easily only from some of their pointed comments,” Boyd reminded him. “Look Man, I know you’re not an abuser, but they don’t know about it. You need to let them sure that you are not it, for them to finally cut you some slack. What most important is, that Stiles boy needs to know and to be _assured_ that you are safe to be with. If he was really abused before, you really need to be very delicate and sensitive in handling him. He is like beautiful yet fragile china.”

Derek pondered on Boyd’s words.

“Or just drop it. Walk away, before it even started,” the muscular man carried on.

 _Walk away_? Derek’s green eyes gazed to the sky, thinking about the option. He didn’t take long to decide, since forgetting Styles was everything he tried to do these last four days, to no avail. He wasn’t even aware when he first fallen for that lean guy. Was it the first touch? The first scent of his smell? The first kiss? He didn’t know, only knew he was in; too deep to crawl out. Thus, he shook his head.

“No,” he murmured. “I can’t. I…I think I’m really into him…,” he finally confessed.

Boyd grinned. “Then, start with your drinking problem first. You managed to pull through these four days, right? That’s good, carry on. Won’t it be great that the drinking issue that was started from losing your first love would be stopped by the revelation of your second biggest love?”

Derek chuckled and nod to the idea. “Yeah, you right.”

“Isaac likes me, so I’ll try to go to his place again sometime, to put up good words for you.”

“Thanks, Man,” Derek patted his friend’s shoulder gently, genuinely appreciated Boyd’s offer and help for this matter.

Boyd dropped him at the house and Derek frowned when he saw Laura’s car was sitting on the driveway. He entered his house and found his sister on the couch, reading. She sat crossed-leg and rested her elbow on one of the cushions. A cup of tea was on the coffee table, half drank. It seemed she was there for quite a while and making herself comfortable. Laura tilted her head and flashed a sweet smile, greeted him.

“Hi, Baby Brother,” she said sweetly. “Where have you been?”

Derek cleared his throat, and moved to close the door and took off his jacket. “I’m with Boyd,” he replied, while opened his fridge, looking for water. “What’s up?”

“Can’t I come to spend quality time with my baby brother?”

Derek rolled his eyes as he seated himself on the smaller sofa next to his sister. “Really? You’d go for that? Come on Sis, we’re past beyond it, with you being CEO and all…”

Laura didn’t reply promptly. She was watching Derek drank his water, rather amused. “Was that a hint of sarcasm there? That’s quite a while since the last time you being a smart-ass. I always like it, though. Right, I don’t see any empty bottles lying around here too. There was no alcohol at all actually, if you don’t count the beer. But with your high metabolism, they are like soda water for you, anyway.”

“Planning on stop drinking.”

There was glint of glee and surprise in Laura’s eyes. “Really? That’s good, Derek. May I know the very reason?”

Derek glanced over her sister, contemplated on whether he should tell her the true reason, or not. His reverie was cut off by Laura herself.

“Could it be because of…Stiles?”

Derek almost got chocked on his water. He bugged his eyes to his sister. Laura sighed.

“So it was because of him. Don’t shoot me the ‘how did you fucking know’ look? You’ve been calling and texting Kira Yukimura way too often these past days that Scott McCall personally called me to warn you.”

“Shit…,” Derek face-palmed.    

“Yeah, it’s shit alright. Just prepare to get a phone call from a very angry Cora. She received the same complaints from Kira, and not really thrilled by it. She tried to call you earlier today, actually, but you didn’t pick up your phone. She said she got short break for a week and planned going home in the coming weeks to see Kira and to have a _proper talk_ with you about how not to harass her girlfriend with your calls and texts.”

“I left it here,” Derek rubbed his face, suddenly felt so tired. Cora could be really irritating and nagging when she was angry. He wasn’t really in his best mood to handle his pissed youngest sister at the moment, and would rather avoid her if he could.

“Could it be you’ve been calling her for your Red-riding-hood?” Laura started to pry, her eyes keenly studied Derek. The younger man could only hesitantly nod.

“Got any progress with your search?” Laura asked again. Derek shook his head.

“His friends keep giving me cold shoulder and closing doors. They don’t give me any chance to see him again.”

“Judging from that boy circumstances and your current record, that kind of treatment was no wonder.”

Derek frowned. “Again with the circumstances and record talk. What the hell do you mean? Do you know anything about him, Laura?”

Laura reached for her branded shoulder bag and pulled out an envelope, which she swiftly passed to Derek. “We got e-mail from one Theo Raeken’s manager, said his star is interested in returning to LA and wondered if he could join our agency. When we were studying Raeken’s history as part of the procedure, I found those. I immediately recognized him as your Red from the pictures.”

Derek opened the envelope and started to read. Or _saw_ to be precise. His face lost its colour in no time, as his hands were trembling severely from the pictures in front of him. After three pages, he could only press his palm so hard on his mouth to blink his tears away.

“He’s a charmer that Raeken,” Laura said venomously, shred of anger and disgust flashed in her eyes too. “That boy was his boyfriend of five years, coming from the same town as Raeken, followed him here only to be his personal living and breathing sand sack. The last incident almost took that boy’s life, they said, hence McCall and Yukimura interfered. The two of them knew the couple well and Raeken was under McCall’s agency that time, hence scandalized them quite hard. Raeken got sentenced and flee town after he done his time, to return here once more, after two years,” she snorted. “He must’ve been out of his mind if he thought Peter and I would take him in.”

Derek said nothing, as he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the pictures. He would recognize that beautiful face anywhere, despite all the black and blue bruises and open cuts spoiled all over it. Tears blurred the picture after a while, but still his eyes were locked onto it. He absent-mindedly traced the battered Stiles’ photo with his trembling fingers, feeling his heart broken into pieces. _How could someone had heart to do this to other human being? How could_ his _Stiles got treated like this?_ Derek felt sick.

“If you can’t stand his circumstances, just walk away, Derek.”

Derek shook his head. “No…,” he replied with a horse voice. “I’m in too deep, Laura. And now after I know all these, I wanted to know him even more. I want to protect him, keep him safe and make him happy again.”

They fell into silent. Laura stared at Derek, while his brother kept looking at Stiles photos and articles, as pained expression grew deeper on his face.

Laura sighed. “I don’t know why I have feelings you’ll say that,” she took her purse out and slipped a small piece of paper to Derek’s hand. “I hired the PI as I gathering information about Theo Raeken, and I got this information from him. _Your_ Stiles currently works there after McCall suspended him from his agency. Good luck, Baby Brother.”

Laura rustled Derek’s hair and after packed her bag, she went out, left Derek still sitting there, completely lost in his thought.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it as well.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek finally found one right person to help him win Stiles' heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took me longer to update than usual. My papers is piling up this week^^ Happy reading.

DEREK HALE DECIDED TO RETIRE FROM ENTERTAINMENT WORLD

Such capital headlines were decorating the infotainment papers for the whole week. Stiles was bemused at first, thought his eyes were playing tricks on him, or if it was mere assumption from the media due to Derek’s long break, but it was true nonetheless. One reputable TV station managed to score an exclusive last interview with Derek Hale, as it stated, and there he planned to explain to the public about his decision to retire so soon. Stiles saved the date and time, and ditched his paper for a while, in order to watch the interview. Derek Hale’s business was _definitely not_ his business. However, he was curious, and what did they say about curiosity and the poor cat?

Stiles had his TV on, and had a cup of hot chocolate on his hands. He showered after long working hours and now sat in his most comfy PJs, with both legs sprawled on the coffee table. He hummed along the ad jingle while waiting the live interview started. He didn’t have to wait long before the beautiful face that regularly visited his dream was on the flat screen.

Derek carried himself in upmost perfection that night. His stubbles were trimmed, he styled his hair neatly, wore a dark brown suits with white button up, and a pair of shining leather shoes. He had two of his shirt top buttons loose, gave hint for his broad and muscular chest, the very one that pinned Stiles on the bed, the one that sheltered him, gave him promise of safety as well as warmth. Stiles gulped every time Derek shifted his position on the chair they gave them, each time the unbuttoned part revealed more of his skin to world to see.

“ _So, Derek,_ ” after the short chit-chat, the female host started the interview. Her eyes unabashedly showed appreciation for the sight in front of her. Stiles had to resist the urge not to throw something to the silver screen. “ _Why did you decide to retire so early? You are in the peak of your career and you’re still young, and a lot of people love you._ ”

 _Do you include yourself there, Bitch?_ Stiles burnt raging hole on the screen by glaring to the host when she was (not so) casually touching Derek’s forearms. Derek shifted his sitting position again. In Stiles’ vision, he seemed like avoiding the touch, much to Stiles amusement. _Good Boy, stay away from her. Far-far away if you must_ , he thought by himself.

“ _Yeah, about that_ ,” Derek’s husky voice blaring through the speaker, drawing out a smile and something like a squealing sound from Stiles. He grabbed his cushion and cuddled it so tight while he listened to Derek. “ _I was planning to do that ever since the scandal took place. Lately, the will is getting stronger, so I just simply execute it. I’m sorry for everyone that have been supporting me. I might let you all down with this decision, but this is what I really want for quite a while.”_

“ _You said lately the idea was getting stronger. Why?_ ”

Derek cleared his throat. “ _That…Let’s just say I got the opportunity of having something great in my life. However, I found that this great thing wouldn’t work well with my current job. Therefore, I simply chose to let go my career sooner so I could take a hold on this great thing coming._ ”

The lady host quirked her lips and stared at Derek from under her eyelashes, in that seducing expression. Stiles swore to un-follow her on twitter.

“ _Is this ‘something’ in correspondence with your mysterious Red-riding-hood?_ ” She asked. Stiles’ ears perked up on that question and he dug his nails on the cushion he was currently holding, anticipating Derek’s answer.

Stiles thought he saw reds on the tip of Derek’s ears, but it was gone soon, so he couldn’t be sure about it. The next thing he saw was Derek cracked a shy smile that made the corner of his eyes wrinkled in the most astonishing way. Stiles started to drool.

“ _Derek?_ ” The lady cut off Stiles’ reverie. “ _Is that a yes?_ ” She asked when Derek only sat there, pursed his lips into thin lines that held out a shy smiled. He was blushing now, drawn a squeal from the host.

“ _C-can we skip to the next question, please?_ ” Derek tried to wiggle his way out from the demanding question. Not too smooth.

“ _Well, fine, I’ll let you go this last time,_ ” the lady let out a knowing smile. “ _So, what will you do after you got retired?_ ”

Derek returned to his composed-self. He shrugged his broad shoulders. “ _I think I’ll write another book. I wrote some actually, and it sold pretty well._ ”

“ _Really? I don’t know that you’re a writer too…!_ ”

“ _Why don’t you try to guess what my pseudonym was?_ ” Derek retorted with a wink. The lady host looked like she was about to have a nosebleed. Stiles too, actually. He took mental notice to start browsing Amazon tonight and search for Derek’s book (s?).

The interview continued for some times more, before it finally over. Derek was saying goodbye to his fans, and his handsome face eventually left the screen. Stiles sighed. He was nursing his mug, asking himself what actually he was doing by kept thinking and minding Derek Hale’s business.

After got shooed away by Isaac last time, Derek never came again. Kira also told him that lately Derek did not bother her anymore with his phone calls and texts. It was clear that he was giving up on Stiles. There would always be the first for anything, anyway. Derek never done one-night-stand prior with Stiles, but he might actually treated their night as his first, and decided to accept it as one. One shy smile, one blushing cheeks on the silver screen proved nothing. It didn’t mean Derek was still thinking about Stiles. He could be only recalled something funny or thinking about someone else altogether. His smile, his decision to retire, was not necessarily for Stiles’ sake. Stiles knew it all, but couldn’t wave away that ‘pang’ hurt in his chest. He cried to his sleep, with no solid reason. He just felt he needed too. _Cried tonight, and get stronger in the morning_ , Stiles kept telling himself.  

He failed to browse Amazon that night.  

**

“COME TO MY PLACE, NOW!”

Stiles blinked to the all-capital text on his phone screen. It was from Kira. There was no greetings, no prelude, just that one fucking bossy command. _The hell_? Stiles cursed in his heart, using all swearing words from multi languages he ever learned. He was still in suspension thanks to Kira, yet there she was, kept behaving like her old self when he was her PA. Stiles currently was writing his paper at the library, although it was almost eight, and he had not eat dinner yet. All in all, there was no necessity to resign to Kira’s demand. He tried to ignore the text, but being Kira’s PA for several years had taken its toll. He could not dismiss it just like that, when he knew the actress might need his help for something important. When his stomach started to rumble, he finally decided to abide to the Queen Bee’s bidding. It had been a while since the last time he saw Kira, anyway, and he would make her treat him something nice for dinner, in exchange for his ‘free service’ tonight.

Stiles drove Roscoe and parked at the basement. Kira was living at a posh apartment with high security (as well as privacy), together with Cora. It was half nine when he arrived at the building. Luckily, Stiles still had extra tenant pass card that Kira especially made for him, so he could access all the elevators and entryway to Kira’s floor without any hassle. Stiles took the elevator from the basement, swiped his card on the sensor and pressed five, where Kira and Cora lived. He waltzed toward Kira’s apartment and leaned his body on Kira’s door while his finger pressed the buzzes. Normally, it took time for the actress to open the door, and it was Stiles’ habit to sprawl on the door first, then shoving his face to the camera, for Kira to see that it was him.

“Open up, Kir! I’m here!! Your charming ex-PA is he…re…,” Stiles almost fell forward when the door was suddenly wrenched open, faster than usual. Lucky for him, someone caught his body and helped him regain his balance. His jaw dropped so low as soon as he saw his catcher. “Oh, shit!” He cursed.

It was really unfair to see how someone could still be extremely attractive even when they were stupefied. Derek looked as breathtaking and ethereal as usual, despite he was equally surprised with Stiles as their gaze met. He blinked his jade eyes, made sure he wasn’t dreaming, while his lips were slightly opened from the surprise. He was flawless in his tight black V-neck shirt and dark denim. Even his strayed bangs did justice to intensify his level of hotness. Stiles gulped hard that he sure it was audible to Derek’s ears. And when he realized that Derek’s hands were still holding his arms, he blushed.

“Stiles…,” Derek gasped, seemed not even realizing that his hands still clutching on Stiles’.

They were staring at each other, the kind of intense stare that would make the world only revolve around them and any other irrelevant people could just scram to its farthest corner. Nothing else seemed matter at that very moment, and Stiles became a goner he was, just like on their first night. All of his senses went numb, as his body was betraying his consciousness and better judgement.

Stiles didn’t know for how long they were like that, before the sound of the arriving elevator broke their moment. Derek flustered and cast his eyes wildly to the elevator’s direction, then back to Stiles. He concerned other people would see Stiles with him and alerted the paparazzi. Derek knew that although he was out from the entertainment buzz, there was no guarantee the dogs would keep their nose off him. He hated the sheer chance Stiles could be dragged into another hot gossip. 

“Come on in,” he said.

“N-no, I guess I better leave…,” Stiles tried to break from Derek’s grasp with a light wiggle.

“Please, Stiles…,” Derek whispered with a pleading look. How on earth Stiles could deny such gaze? He felt limbless all the sudden. Derek thought he was shivering from anxiety, thus loosened his grip, and ran down his hands to squeeze Stiles’ hands gently. “I won’t hurt you,” he promised. “I just want to talk to you.”

Stiles shifted his gaze to the elevator, marking his way out, but the sound of many people were about to approach their place conversely made him worried that they might seen him with Derek and cost the older man another scandal. Hence, he nodded and followed Derek into the apartment. Derek closed the door behind them, still couldn’t believe Stiles was in front of him. He looked so groggy, blushing so hard, so cute. The brunette either brushed his hair or nibbling his lips anxiously. Derek won’t mind to help him with both gestures with his own hand and lips, but he needed to resist the urge and focus. This was the opportunity that he had been waiting for, and he’d be damned if he lost it. If he couldn’t pull his best effort to win Stiles’ heart tonight, then he knew he won’t have another chance.

“Did Kira set me up?” Stiles broke the silence. He looked extremely insecure that Derek really wanted to take him into his arm and soothe him, until he could feel safe.

“Huh?” Derek bewildered, still caught in his reverie.

“She sent me text, told me to come here, yet she isn’t here, but you are,” Stiles decided the edge of his unbuttoned shirt or loose thread on his T-shirt demanded more of his attention than Derek. How Derek wanted to yank open those darned clothing altogether and made Stiles paid attention only to him.

Derek sighed. “I think you got tricked by Cora,” he let out an apologetic smile. “My sister went home this morning and called me to sit her house since she has reservation at her and Kira’s favourite restaurant, while she has a very important delivery coming tonight. She asked me to receive the package on her behalf.” Derek smiled as he realized that it was one hell important delivery, alright, although it was actually for him, instead of for Cora. Derek would make sure to treat Cora something nice later, or even do errands for her. He just loved his sister so much tonight.

“I-I see…,” Stiles nodded. They were standing there, in the middle of the living room, awkwardly.

Derek cleared his throat. “Do you want anything to drink?”

Stiles finally cracked a smile. He even rolled his eyes. “This is not your house, Mr. Hale.”

“They asked me to house sit, I as well make myself comfortable,” Derek returned his smile. “They have great coffee, you know.”

“I shall not decline, then,” Stiles chuckled, following Derek to the kitchen and sat on the bar stool in front of the kitchen island. Stiles’ eyes followed Derek’s grace movement when he turned on the coffee machine and started making their coffee. He actually looked as professional as Stiles with the machine, drawn a grin from the shorter guy.

“What?” Derek asked. He definitely had his eyes on Stiles, as if he afraid if he turned his head for too long, the younger man would disappear.

“You seem have a hang around the machine, like a pro. Take it as a compliment, since I am a licensed barista.”

Derek chuckled. “Alright-y then. How do you like your coffee, Mr…?” He raised his eyebrows enquiring.

“Stilinski,” Stiles grinned. “A lot of sugar, please.”

Derek nodded to the request and poured generous amount of sugar into Stiles’ coffee, and bugged his eyes when Stilles added it for some more. He shook his head in disagreement, as Stiles retorted by sticking his tongue to him.

“You don’t get to judge my taste of coffee, with all those fancy things you pour into yours,” Stiles sneered. He took a sip of his coffee and hummed in satisfaction. He did need some caffeine. He closed his eyes, taking another sip, and savoured the blissful feeling. He felt really refreshed now.

More to his surprise, when he opened his eyes, Derek was staring him with fond gaze. He didn’t taste his coffee at all, merely stood in front of Stiles, watching him. Stiles instantly blushed.

“What?” He flustered, tried to hide his expression from Derek’s green eyes by drinking his coffee again, and buried his face under his mug, much to his regret. He almost got chocked when Derek answered him.

“I love you,” the husky voice rang so gently in his ears, bouncing in Stiles eardrums and did things to his system. His limbs started to flail around, while he was blushing harshly. Stiles never knew his face could be _that_ hot.

“W-WHAT?!” He shrieked.

“I love you,” Derek said the three words once more, maintaining his warm gaze and with all sincerity. Stiles knew he was not joking. Stiles could see it in the other man’s eyes. Stiles heard it from the last conversation revolving them at Isaac’s, but he wasn’t ready to hear it directly from those gorgeous ever-inviting lips, nor when all the passionate emotions radiated from that pair of luminous green eyes. He felt like he was about to melt.

“You don’t have to give me any answer this instance,” Derek continued, his eyes fixated to Stiles. “I-I just want you to know it, since this maybe my only chance to tell you that. Well, considering on how your friends don’t really impressed with me. But I’ll try my best, though. I really want to woo you, Stiles Stilinski. You never only be my one-night-stand. You are way more than that in my heart, long before I realized it myself. I want to be your special one, Stiles. Will you give me that chance and honour?”

Stiles opened his mouth, before he shut it again. He did that motion for several times, had no clue on how to reply such straight-forward proposal. They fell into silence once more. This time, Stiles hung his head low, avoiding Derek’s gaze which still invested on him.

Stiles wanted to nod, so bad, but his old scars started to stung again, snapped him back to the reality, washed him once more with vexation. He shook his head.

“That’s a no?” Derek asked. His voice sounded heart-broken. Stiles didn’t have any guts to see the other man’s expression.

“You don’t know me,” Stiles whispered. His eyes started to wet. “I-I have massive baggage…,” he cracked a bitter smile.

“I know about Theo Raeken.”

Stiles tilted his face, stared shockingly to Derek. He still fixed his gaze to Stiles, unwaveringly. There was no deception there. He was telling the truth.

“You knew?!” Stiles heard his voice raised by one pitch. “Were you stalking me, Derek Hale? Poking around my past to find a way to claim me once more, is that it?!”

Derek looked hurt with the prompt, but he tried to swallow it. He shot apologetic looks. “My older sister, Laura, done some investigation on you, _because_ she knew I’m in love with you. I’m sorry.”

Stiles frowned, tried to dismiss the pang on his heart, to no avail. “Wh-what did you see? The picture? The articles? The recordings? The whole darned things?”

Derek had the equal hurting feelings on his eyes, almost an exact mirror with the one Stiles was wearing. The older man only nodded.

“I’m sorry…,” he whispered.

“Yet you said you still want me, regardless?”

Derek frowned to the sarcastic comment. He was about to retort, but instantly stopped by the sight of Stiles stripping himself. His jaw dropped so low when the lean guy, his celestial being, took off his unbuttoned shirt and T-shirt, revealing his marble chest. Derek gulped hard, since he remembered so well how smooth Stiles skin was, and so easily grew rosy shade when he planted kisses on its surface. The stimulation short-circuited Derek’s brain, as his manhood started to gain control in his now tighten pants.

“Stop drooling like a perv, you perv,” Stiles teased, yet the joke didn’t reach his eyes. Stiles stepped off the stool and walked backward, making sure Derek could see his whole body from where he stood behind the kitchen island.

“You’ve seen the pictures and videos, those bruises and cuts, but they were all gone now, right?” The brunette said again. His eyes shred an uneasiness and obvious pain. “There’s nothing resemblance to those beaten Stiles on my face anymore, right?”

“What are you trying to say, Stiles?” Derek’s voice got hoarse. Stiles didn’t answer him, simply turned his back to Derek. The raven-hair could feel how his heart clenched and as if he would stop breathing at the moment his eyes laid at the sight of two long and one short criss-crossing scar on Stiles back. One of the scars stretched from Stiles’ scapula, diagonal down almost reaching his waist. The other scar was shorter, stretching on the middle of his back, while the last was poking out from his waistband, made it hard to guess the exact length. However, it looked extremely deep and wide. Derek felt his blood started to boil.

“I guess you were too drunk to notice them when you held me the last time, but I have them with me, Derek. _On me_ , forever. You will wake up at the sight of them first thing in the morning, constantly reminded that other man beside you claimed me once and left his mark on me. His mark would lie side by side with your own, but his were permanents, whilst yours might vanish in matter of days, that you need to remark me over and over again, in order to compete with his. When you hold me, you will be holding his mark too. And when you kiss me, you’ll spoil his mark also. They are different with my bruises, Derek. They won’t disappear.”

There was no reply from Derek. Stiles was aching to see Derek’s expression, but he was too afraid to turn around and face the rejection.

“I guess it’s more than you can bargain, huh?” Stiles let out a sarcastic chuckle. He wiped his fallen tears and about to wear his T-shirt back and leave, when he felt Derek’s hot breath on the crook of his neck, while one pair of strong arms snaked on his waist, held him tight, enveloping him with warmth and security. Stiles gasped and was trying to break free, but stopped when he felt Derek’s cheeks dampened on his skin. That man was also crying.

“You’re right,” Derek whispered. “I can’t say I don’t mind. I do mind. However, it’s not because you bear other man’s mark, Stiles, but because of what he’d done to you. I mind it so much that I wanted to kill him with my bare hands. Nonetheless, Stiles…,” Derek turned Stiles to face him and cupped his face. He rubbed his thumbs in soothing circles to wipe the brunette’s tears. “I would never mind them as you, because they would never signify you. You are the best and most beautiful things I ever encounter in my life, and I won’t let you define your worth based on those scars he made on you. I have no need to compete with his mark either, since I don’t want to claim you nor mark you. All I want is to love you, to be your par, to be your equal, your partner, not your master or owner, Stiles Stilinski. Will you…will you grant me those wishes at all?”

Stiles’ tears rained down like flood, as he let Derek took him into his embrace. Stiles cried on that strong shoulders and broad chest, gained all the comfort and assurance he needed. Derek’s heartbeats calming him, and he knew he was safe. Stiles let himself to indulge in such luxury he never experienced before for another minutes. After some times, Stiles finally collected himself and pulled back. Derek let him, but his hands were still on Stiles’ waist, as the brunette’s hands also remained clutching Derek’s arms.

“I ruined your shirt,” Stiles chuckled, and wiped his tears.

Derek shrugged, “It’s worth it. I get to hug the naked you,” he grinned.

Stiles mockingly punched Derek on the chest and hastily put on his T-shirt again, drawn a complaining coo from Derek.

“Perv,” Stiles jeered.

“Like you didn’t drool over me when I opened the door just then,” Derek retorted, made Stiles instantly blushed, so hard, that could put shame on any Washington Apple. The taller man broke into fond laughter, ringing so beautifully in Stiles’ ears.

 “Okay,” Stiles whispered, fixed his gaze to Derek’s green orbs. Derek’s laughter immediately died in the air. He stared widely to the younger man, gulped hard, as if he didn’t believe his own ears.

“Huh?” He asked stupefied.

“I’m willing to try my chance with you, Derek Hale,” Stiles elaborated his statement, with one heavy intake of breath. He smiled sweetly to Derek, to convince the taller man that he wasn’t kidding.

Derek still stupefied, could only blink repeatedly. After another second, his brain finally managed to process everything and reconnected with his body. He beamed.

Stiles rolled his eyes and pout, “Stop grinning like an idiot or I’ll take back my consent…” His word was cut off when Derek swiftly scooped his face and shut his mouth with a long and passionate kiss. Stiles was, once more, a goner. His knees gave out faster than the last one, because this kiss was deeper and better than the last time, although the last time already ones of the best that Stiles ever have.

“Thank you…,” Derek said in-between kisses, made Stiles chasing his lips unconsciously.  

“Nothing to thank me. I simply decided to follow my gut,” Stiles replied. His finger played with Derek’s collar, as he laid his head to Derek’s neck. “Thank you for trying so hard for me.”

Derek placed small kisses on Stiles’ hair. “You’re worth it, Stiles Stilinski.”

Stiles smiled. After nibbled his lips and mustered his courage, he tip-toed to caught Derek’s lips for another kiss. Smiling as he returned Stiles’ kiss, Derek pulled the other man closer to his body, showering him with upmost affection he had in store.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what do you think. I tried to write this chapter as perfect as I could. I hope I succeeded :)


	8. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this time it's more to a filler chapter, but I have the urge to first write this, before I could continue to the next episodes. I hope you enjoy reading it, anyway :)

“I can’t believe you did that!!” Kira kept screaming during the whole ride, made Cora constantly rolling her eyes. Her girlfriend had been this hysterical since she found out that Cora had used her phone to lure Stiles for a meeting with Derek. _At their apartment, on top of that!_ Kira did had suspicion on why her girlfriend asked her brother to house sit, while they went spending their quality (and sexy) time out. However, she decided to trust Cora when she said she had some very important delivery she was expecting to arrive tonight, and needed someone to sign the receipt. “Delivery my ass, you’re actually talking about Stiles, didn’t you?!”

Cora chuckled, before slightly jolted when Kira made a sharp turn, much for the actress to vent her agitation. “Slow down, Babe. Yes, the delivery is reserved for my brother, actually. I decided to help him since all you and your friends can do is to bully him.”

“You lied to me!!” Kira screamed.

“Oh, stop being such a drama queen, Babe. Save the acting for your next movie! It’s not like I was cheating and lying through my teeth to you. I was simply helping my brother. In case you forgot, we are sort of the cause for all of these problems? If we didn’t ask your Stiles to pick my brother up that night, they won’t even meet. Let’s just fix this for them, okay? Besides, my brother is a great guy. Your Stiles guy would be very lucky to have him by his side.”

“Funny I didn’t get the memo,” Kira said. Her hands gripped the steer so hard, tried not to unleash hailstorm to Cora.

“Sarcasm…,” Cora chuckled. “The two of you are too much alike so it was hard for the both of you to like each other.”

“I _am not_ anywhere like Derek fucking Hale,” Kira spat, glaring viciously to her girlfriend.

Cora raised her both hands to surrender gesture. “Fine, fine, keep up with the denial. Anyway, Babe, even though you are hardly impressed by my brother, and he does have a menacing grumpy face, but he’s a through and through teddy bear at core. It’s not fair you lot didn’t give him any chance to prove his true feelings to your ex-PA.”

“I told you so many times before, Stiles is different! He’s…”

“Has circumstances, I get it,” Cora rolled her eyes again. “But that doesn’t mean he can’t be happy, can he? And I have my confidence that Derek actually could help him on that department. This is the first time I ever seen Derek is so serious about someone after his long-gone first love. Do note that my brother will give the world to his beloved ones.”

Kira unconsciously made a face upon the statement, warranted her a glare from Cora. “He really does!! Oh, fucking Kate and her allegation. How could she come up with the only thing that Derek isn’t?! My brother is not an abuser, Yukimura! Remember that. He’s anything but!”

“Still, he’s an alcoholic!” Kira retorted. “He got DUI to prove it.”

“And he fixed that soon after he met Stiles!!” Cora raised her pitch. “Laura told me that Derek stopped drinking now, and he’d done that for your guy! What else do you want from him? If you’re afraid about how Scott will rain down hell to you, I’ll face him!! I’d like to see how he’ll try anyway.”

Kira said nothing afterward, simply pouted and frowned. Cora sighed, knew they had ended their (supposed to be) sexy night. The actress floored the breaks, once they arrived at their building’s basement. Kira hastily off her car, locked it up, and she cursed when she spot Roscoe was sitting on one of the parking spots. Cora caught the sight of the blue jeep too and grinned widely.

“Would we be interrupting their rendezvous? I’m not up to the chance I get to catch my brother is fucking with his beau, Okay?”

Kira bugged her black eyes once more to her brunette girlfriend. She pressed their floor number rather harshly and crossing her fingers that the two men did not really indulging themselves in her apartment. Not only she wasn’t ready to face Scott’s wrath, but also because the sheer idea of having one of her furniture got spoiled by the two men, despite one of them was Stiles, was just too eerie for her. Kira slightly shivered from the idea and dismissed it hastily. Cora chuckled on her side, probably had guessed her thought. They were so clicked together, hence in one year time they basically could convey their thought and feelings with simple body language or expression. They didn’t need too many words, just employed it necessarily for the sake of healthy communication only. Nonetheless, they understood each other well, and Kira sure her anxieties had been noticed by the other girl.

Their heels stomped on the hallway’s ceramic floor, as they raced to their apartment. Kira at lead, while Cora was on her tail.

“Bro, are you decent?!!” Cora clamped her eyes and screened them with her hands, once Kira opened their door.

Kira let out a deep relieved sigh when she saw that Derek and Stiles were _securely_ sprawled on the sofa, watching TV, and the most important, dressed properly. They were in spooning position, with Derek cuddling Stiles from behind and her brunette friend rested his head on Derek’s strong arm. The only thing that was making Kira frowned were dirty plates on the coffee tables. Aside that, she considered she could feel truly relieved now.

Both Derek and Stiles stirred from their position. Stiles immediately sat straight, blushing, while Derek propped his body slightly and locked his expressive eyebrows upon his sister’s enquiry.

“What the hell did you mean by decent?!” He scolded.

Cora peeked from behind Kira, and pouted. “You didn’t do anything after I get you to meet your beau?”

“Are you _expecting_ them to do anything?!” Kira glanced fiercely to her petite girlfriend, sounded extremely edgy.

Cora shrugged. “Well, my brother is clearly in sexual deprivation post Stiles, and he’s been looking forward to meet Stiles again, so it’s natural for me to think that they’ll do some ‘re-bonding’ once they met, right?”

 The petite dancer was awarded by menacing glare from both Kira and Derek due to her comment, made her squeak a bit. Stiles was red and could only ducked his head, nibbling his lips.

“If I want to do anything with Stiles, I know better than to do it at your apartment, baby sister!!” Derek roared.

 “You’re _really_ expecting them to spent themselves _at_ our place?!! Sometimes you’re just impossible, Cora. How did you raise this woman, Hale?” Kira lifted her hands exasperatedly.

“Go wonder,” Derek snorted as he started collecting their dirty plates and took it to the dishwasher. Stiles helped Derek along, still with rosy cheeks. He was rather quiet tonight, Kira noticed, tad liking the change. She loved Stiles, no matter what, but he could be really loud and annoying with his smart-ass comments, and it was a rare thing to have him looked so calm like tonight. He looked like he was still floating on the seventh sky and not yet returned to earth. Nope, not that Kira liked to think what Derek had done to make his friend like that. It was clearly a great thing, nonetheless, since Stiles looked so happy. It had been a while since Kira saw Stiles was genuinely happy. His face lit up, his eyes twinkled, and he seemed so carefree. She noticed that he was the Stiles she knew a long time ago and even more; whom she lost for these past five years, and whom she thought she’d lost forever.

“Ugh, just go home and bang already,” Cora stuck her hands on her waist, glaring to Derek and Stiles when she saw her brother attentively wipe splash of soap on Stiles’ cheek. “You’re practically fucking with clothes on.”

“You know what, we might do that, actually. Now that we’re done house-sitting for you,” Derek wiped his hands dry and reached for Stiles’ hand, was about to take their leave.

“Can I talk to you for a bit, Stiles?” Kira halted the two men, smiled to Stiles. The brunette reflexively looked to Derek, raised his eyebrows for permission.

“It’s fine. In that case, I’ll have a small talk with Cora too. It’s been a while since we met, anyway,” Derek tapped his boyfriend’s shoulder and herded Cora to the living room, while Kira dragged Stiles to the balcony.

“Let’s start on how you’ll repay me for my best gift for you _ever_ ,” Cora tangled herself on Derek’s arm, grinning smugly to her brother. Kira could see how Derek was grimacing.

Kira closed the balcony door and faced Stiles. Her friend looked at Derek and Cora with fond gaze (well, more on was looking at Derek, apparently). Kira stepped in front of him, blocking Stiles’ view to Derek.

“Are you sure about this, Stiles?” She asked.

Stiles flicked his eyes and now fixated to Kira. He didn’t take long to nod firmly.

“He said everything I need to hear, Kira, s-so I decided to trust him. And…, to have faith on myself,” Stiles answered.

Kira nodded. “I know he’s no abuser. I just want to make sure that you are certain to walk this path with him.”

“I guess I am,” Stiles shrugged. “I mean, it might be another bumpy road, but…, he promised to walk it together with me, as my partner. Moreover, I can’t deceive myself that I _really_ wanted this too, Kir. Anyhow, you’ll support me, right?”

Kira sighed, yet she flashed a sincere smile. She moved to hug Stiles, and whispered on his ears. “You know I always will, Stiles…” Stiles returned the hug and buried his face into Kira’s raven hair, kissed her head lightly. He tilted his face a bit only to see Derek was looking at them with warm gaze. Stiles smiled back to him.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment and tell me what you think ^^ Thanks


	9. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if you get confused with the POV this time. I suddenly had the urge to write this chapter that way. Well, care to guess whose POV is this? ^^

Everything was still like the way he remembered it. They worked very well in cleaning the house and maintained its pristine condition. It wasn’t like a house that had been vacant for years. It was like he just left it for some days, instead of two years. Money really had a say on the quality of any service and items he spent it for. He glad he spared quite a sum for this house maintenance. He always liked the house, ever since he laid his eyes on it. It had three floors and one basement, with brick and glass minimalist exterior.

The exterior was calming, but when he opened the door, clusters of colours struck his vision, offensively. Furniture with mismatch colours decorated the living room, the dining room, all the way through the bedrooms, even the swimming pool, courtesy of his boyfriend. It was one of their earliest agreements when they decided to leave their hometown and moved to the city. He got to choose (and buy, of course) the house they would be live in, while his boyfriend had freedom to do the interior.

The said boyfriend was the antic amongst them. He hardly could stay still for a minute, and fond to talk. His boyfriend also liked bright colours, and had no restrain in painting their house with them, just like a unicorn was shooting rainbow on their walls. Even their bedroom was no exception. He remembered clearly when his boyfriend painted the walls with bright blue, lime green, sunset orange and signal red for each wall. He was grimacing the first time that lover of his gleefully showed him his masterpiece. Those beautiful amber eyes of his boyfriend were glowing, full of expectancy for him to show appreciation. How could he say the otherwise? He swallowed his disagreement and let out an approving smile. His boyfriend beamed from the approval. Seeing that face smiled so happily had always been his favourite thing to do, so it was worth it. However, he never really understood why he hardly saw his boyfriend’s happy face after several years they were together, especially after his career took off. He was doing well in the industry, and he had been busting his ass for his and his boyfriend’s future. He wanted to spoil that man so bad. He wanted to success and earns a lot so his boyfriend could just live comfortably in their house. However, that man hardly happy with his achievement. His boyfriend always gave him that pained and resented expression whenever he came home from a party to celebrate his success. He just didn’t understand why, and it enraged him.

He browsed the rooms, one by one, and hummed satisfied when he saw that they all were still like when he left them. His manager even had stocked foods and beverages for a week in his fridge. Yet, there was no alcohol, not even a beer. He slammed shut the fridge door, cursing his manager. She was very supportive for his rehabilitation from drugs and alcohol, and would make sure he was nowhere near those substances. She had made that as her newest life-mission, apparently. He calmed himself, realized that she meant well for him, and it was not like she didn’t make him promised to never again touch those corrupting substances. So, he gave her his promise. He wasn’t doing that solely for her or for his career, but the more important agenda was to win his boyfriend back. He knew that the said man would never return to his side if he didn’t show him that he was a change man. He rehabilitated and under treatment for his ‘temper’. It was a good gesture from his side, wasn’t it? That was why he couldn’t understand how his boyfriend did not want to wait for him to get better and chose to be with someone else!

He thought they would last forever. They were each other’s first man and lover. They started off as childhood friends. They grew together and played together. His boyfriend always had his other two friends, one male and one female around him. His boyfriend could just ignore him when they were still at elementary, the first day after he got transferred to the small town, yet that brunette approached him and said he wanted to befriend him. The little brunette even introduced him to his other two friends. Ever since that day, the four of them were always together.

He took the stairs, went straight into their old bedroom. He flashed a fond smile to see it was still so colourful. He eventually found the colours rather amusing on his busiest day. He also often found himself staring at the different colour to calm him down after some steamed sex with his boyfriend, with the painter himself clutching in his arms, panting and flushed from all of his ministrations. He smiled to the memory, and started to revisit it deeper back, to their adolescence time.

It was no mistaken that his and his boyfriend’s relationship took an eventful turn during their junior year. He always considered (and treated) his boyfriend as the most valuable possession, even when they were just friends. However, when they started their junior year, he noticed that the other man shown more and more sex appeal that highly acknowledged by both genders at their school. His boyfriend had flawless lily-white skin, which bruised easily whenever he showered him his affection. The said man outgrew him slightly, but his height still in good scale to plant a kiss on those seductive thin-lips of his. He also loved to rub his boyfriend’s up-turned nose with his own and tracing his moles with his lips. He forgot the exact second he started to day dreaming about his boyfriend. Was it when he first seen him naked in the locker room? Was it when he had the other man’s face so close to him when they were studying together? Or was it when his boyfriend rested his head on his lap when they were watching TV ? Well, there were too many triggering moments that made him had to suppress his urge to just ravage the other man on the spot. He eventually did, actually.

His boyfriend had always been a dense man when it was about receiving other party’s attention. That brunette of his was never aware how beautiful he was and how it potentially driven other person crazy. His lover was unaware about it and often misled others with his gestures. A light touch on his inner thigh, wrapping his hand on his shoulder, or even sniffed him casually, all pushed him to the edge. One night, he made sure his boyfriend understood the effect he caused to other with all of his innocent gestures. The eventful night started with a kiss. The kind of deep, yet clumsy kiss. His brunette blinked his amber eyes rapidly, stunned by the revelation. He then told his boyfriend about his feelings, how he fell for him, even when he was unaware about it. His boyfriend bugged his eyes in such a cute manner, and started to blush hard when he asked him to go on a date. Their first date ended with their first sex. They had known each other for years, so he deemed it was just natural for them to make love after only one date. He was never fond of any protocol, anyway. He made his boyfriend cried that night, not much of his surprise, actually, because that was their first. He realized he could be quite rough in bed, but he tried to tame his instinct down, because he didn’t want to hurt his boyfriend anymore. He promised him he’d try to be better for the next time. His boyfriend nodded and gave him soothing smile. Ever since that night, they were inseparable.

Like any other relationship, they did have their own ups and downs, but they eventually ended as an item again. He made love to several others, as well as his boyfriend, but they never had it serious with anyone else beside each other. They were perfect pair, and would always drawn to each other. This time, however, was the longest separation they ever had, and tormented him so bad. He admitted he made mistakes. Drugs and alcohol most of the times made him black out or disabled him from making good choice. They accused him to be abusive to his boyfriend and appealed him to trial. He got sentenced for that, and he did accept it to make amendment for any mistake he ever done to his beloved one. He even went to rehab afterward, because he wanted to be seen fit for his boyfriend.

His boyfriend’s father visited him in the prison one time. He knew that man well, of course, and he looked so hurt and angry when they met. The older man said he was disappointed, how he regretted to give blessing to let his son followed such a monster like him to the city. He just ducked his head, accepting each accusation meekly, because he realized he was getting out of the line the last time. His boyfriend’s father warned him to stay away from his son forever, but he just couldn't. He would show the world how he changed to win back his love.

Hence, it was a big blow for him when he saw the news. The picture was blurry, but he would never mistakenly recognize his boyfriend for another person. He knew for sure it was the love of his life that was nuzzled and kissed by other man. He heard about that other man, and rather despised him. That man was his senior in the industry, a famous actor and highly-respected, but he was a divorcee and an abuser on top of that! He cursed those hypocrites that dressed as his boyfriend’s best friends. They chastised him hard for his wrongdoings, yet they did nothing to protect his boyfriend from another abuser! He knew it was only him who would truly care for his boyfriend and who could protect him thoroughly. It was only him who could love that beautiful brunette best.

The sheet was exactly the way his boyfriend always likes. His lover loved colours, but thankfully, he was not going for elaborated prints for their sheet. Like him, his brunette preferred monochrome sheet, much to his relieved. He sat on their bed, glanced over the now empty spot that exclusively reserved for his boyfriend. How often they were on this bed, making love or simply just sat in silent, enjoying each other’s presence. He slept with many others, but he never took them home or let them replaced his boyfriend in their bed. This house, this room and this bed were their love nest, their safe haven, and only theirs.

His hazel eyes shifted their gaze outside the window, as he remembered the most recent news that once more captured pictures of his boyfriend with that divorcee. They were caught kissing in the car, just before that retired actor dropped his brunette lover in front of his workplace. He was angry when he read that, and decided to return sooner than planned. His manager suspicious, of course, since she’d been warning him to never again contact his boyfriend, but let him on his own accord, nevertheless. She always did. That was why he liked her so much. Very supportive.

He would find good time to confront that divorcee, asked him nicely to leave his boyfriend and let him returned home. His boyfriend never had steady boyfriend except him, like he was also never had one, so he wondered what changed now. Was that divorcee better than him? Or his boyfriend just got lonely and the older actor took an advantage of it? What had they done to each other? Did his boyfriend done things that he often done when they were together, to that divorcee too?

He flinched when he felt a twitch inside his pants. His body always reacted like this whenever he was thinking about his brunette. He unzipped his pants and started to touch himself. He closed his eyes, imagining the long fingers that could always put him on the edge with every single stroke they made, and that hot mouth of his boyfriend surrounding him and sucked him hard. He came almost instantly when he relived the experience. He panted. He was clean of any substance, but he knew that his boyfriend was his real drugs, and he would never be able to free from his grasp. Like always, he desired him. He needed him.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, please leave comments and tell me what do you think. Thanks for reading ;)


	10. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thanks Sexyblack for the prompt for this chapter. Hope you like it.

 Stiles was glowing under the sunlight. His white skin was perfectly reflecting the light and added another layer to his beauty. His long eyelashes were still shut as he was sleeping soundly facing Derek. The older man noticed that Stiles always chose to sleep either on his back or facing him, as if even in his dream he was self-conscious for his scars. Whenever Derek accidentally caressed his scar when they were making love, he would whimpers, or if he could, reached for Derek’s hand and led it to touch other parts of his body. Stiles also never wanted to bathe together, with reason that Derek had already guessed. The older man didn’t want to mind Stiles’ past, but with his boyfriend so self-conscious with his scars, it was hard for him not to mind. He knew he needed more effort and time to assure Stiles that he loved him unconditionally, and he should be more comfortable with his skin. Derek, moreover, wanted Stiles to let him help carried his baggage and face the ghost of his past together.

Derek never forced Stiles to do anything he didn’t want to, but the particular talk about the scar and to trust the older man with his baggage should be happening soon. Relationship was all about healthy communication, anyway, Derek told himself, as he rubbed Stiles cheek gently.

Stiles was responding to the touch and nuzzled deeper to Derek’s chest, refused to be woken up just yet. Derek chuckled and pulled him closer. He was enjoying Stiles warmth, as well as his scent, but the brunette suddenly opened his eyes and was glaring to him.

“What?” Derek arched his eyebrows.

“Your morning wood is poking me,” Stiles lifted the cover and peeked. “Gosh, it’s ridiculously big in the morning, isn’t it?”

Derek chuckled again and wiggled his eyebrows playfully to convey his inaudible ‘ _oh, really?_ ’. He leaned forward and whispered on Stiles’ ear, using husky voice that he knew could do things to the brunette. “It’s bigger when it’s inside you, you know?”

The deadly whisper achieved the aimed objective. Stiles was immediately blushing. However, recently he was able to regain his composure faster. He stared back to Derek with what the taller man deemed as his sinfully sexy look that also had 100% success ratio to do things to Derek.

“I don’t buy that,” the brunette said teasingly. He took a mouthful to kiss Derek’s neck, warranted a moan from him. “Shall we prove it now?” His lips were ghosting Derek’s ear, as he took position to ride Derek.

Derek almost resigned to Stiles’ provocation, before he remembered something. He wiggled and pinned his lean boyfriend back to bed.

“As much as I wanted it, I need to take a rain check,” he said, both arms were caging the pouting Stiles. Derek chuckled when the younger man made a face. He pinched Stiles’ cheek. “We’ve done it for too many hours last night, and you have classes today. I don’t want you to get exhausted, Babe. Besides, we can do it as much as we wanted tonight and tomorrow morning as well, since tomorrow is Saturday.”

Stiles was still pouting, but he was nodding nonetheless. “It’s a shame, but you’re right. I need my ass in prime condition to sit through all the lectures today. I’ll hit the shower first, okay?”

The brunette didn’t wait for Derek’s answer and jumped off the bed, naked, much to Derek’s appreciation. He was unabashedly staring and enjoying the view of Stiles’ naked body, although he had this minor pained expression when his eyes laid on the scar that stretched from Stiles waist, down to his ass cheek. As he predicted before, the scar was deep and wide, and long. Derek didn’t want to imagine how he got that scar, and what kind of heart the other man had to break Stiles like that. He could feel something was crawling its way out from inside him whenever he saw the scar and they made his heart burst with rage.

They were getting ready in no time. Stiles had some of his clothes stored at Derek’s house now, since he was spending more time there lately, especially on weekends. In exchange, whenever it was Stiles’ busy days with papers piling up, it would be Derek’s turn to spend the night at Stiles’. As he now self-employed himself, Derek had flexible schedule to adjust with Stiles’, and he was enjoying taking care of the younger man when he was too busy with his lessons and research. All in all, they had each other’s keys and were practically together every night, and Derek was considering to just ask Stiles to live together with him. However, their relationship was just recently started. Time-wise, it was still too early to move to that step. Hence, Derek was still thinking over this matter and not yet bringing it up to his boyfriend.    

“You’re mooning,” Stiles poked Derek’s cheek, grinning from behind his mug. “What are you thinking about, Der-bear?”

Derek smiled to the nick-name. He loved to hear it from Stiles, although he would definitely stamp his fist on anyone else’s jaw, if they dare to call him that.

“Nothing, just thinking would it be better if we just live together, since we’re practically spent each night together, anyway,” said Derek. He finally decided to bring the matter up, but tried to do it as casual as possible, tried to ignore his escalating heart beats. “I mean, it’ll be less hassle for both of us, but it’s just an idea. You don’t need to think too much into it.”

Stiles was stun for seconds, but then he flashed a teasing smile. “That would be a huge step in our relationship. How am I supposed not to think too much into it?” He extended his hand and ruffled Derek’s hair. “You’re right. We are spending each night together already, and living together would be more efficient and convenient. I’ll think about it, Okay?”

Derek reached for Stiles’ hand and squeezed it gently. “Thanks,” he said, staring at his boyfriend fondly.

“So, you’ll meet me at the café later?” Stiles broke the silent they spent staring at each other, and withdrew his hand from Derek’s grasp. He took their plates and washed it. Derek deftly followed suit and helped him with their dishes.

“Yep, gonna meet up with my editor, then Boyd. I’ll just meet you there…, around four or half-five, maybe? We could grab dinner afterward.”

“Sounds like a plan,” Stiles pecked Derek’s cheek and grabbed his backpack. Derek had dressed for his morning jog, light grey short-sleeve hooded Tee and black layup shorts. He took the morning papers, tossed it inside, and accompanied Stiles to his jeep. Before the lean guy climbed into his jeep, Derek pulled him for a deep goodbye kiss. Half-blushing, Stiles licked his lips after his boyfriend pulled back. “I might get to my decision faster if I could get this kind of kiss every day before my class.”

“That’s what I’m hoping for,” Derek smirked.

Derek waited until Stiles jeep drove far, before he locked the door and set the music on for his jogging. He plugged on his earphone, ready to do his track. He was only started for a couple of meters before his legs stiffened and he was dead on his track. His green eyes fixated to a man who was running from the opposite direction. He was a brunette, with pair of hazel eyes under a pair of trimmed black eyebrows. He was handsome, although wearing somewhat smug expression. That was the set of face Derek would recognize anywhere, the face that he would never forget, even when he only been seeing it from the picture. That was the face Derek was dreaming to kill for everything that the face owner had done to _his_ Stiles.

Seeing Derek stopped, the brunette stopped too. They were standing face to face now, and the shorter guy flashed a smugly smirk. He extended his hand and offered a handshake to Derek.

“You are Derek Hale, aren’t you?” He said. Even his voice sounded so smug, Derek thought. This guy was the perfect personification of smugness and could chocked people to death only with his aura. “What a pleasure, I admired your work!”

Derek narrowed his eyes, stared coldly to the extended hand. He held down his anger and clenched his fist so hard until the nails started to dig into his palm. After some seconds, that brunette collected his hand back and smiled. He didn’t look embarrassed from Derek’s rejection, and kept smiling so smugly to the older guy.

He cocked his head. “You knew me…,” he stated.

“I wish I don’t have to,” Derek replied, as cold and harsh as he could.

The brunette clapped his hands, his face beamed. “Great then, so I don’t have to waste my time to introduce myself. It’s a coincidence we could meet like this, don’t you think so? It works well for me too, since I’ve been dying to see you. I think we have a very important matter to talk about.”

“Funny, I have none,” Derek retorted venomously. He hoped this man could scram away before he lost his self-control.

“You’re quite rude, aren’t you, Mr. Hale?” The brunette mocked hurt.    

“Only to the likes of you…”

The shorter man laughed so hard and he clutched his stomach. “Dear heaven… Pot, do meet kettle…”

The brunette’s words hung dead mid-air when Derek yanked his blue sweatshirt collar and shook him hard. “I…am… _nothing like you_!!” He hissed.

The brunette didn’t try to break free from Derek’s grip. He merely stared back straight to Derek’s eyes, still looked as smug as before. “I can see why Stiles followed you. Like me, you also have temper. Stiles loves people with temper, as it seems. That’s why, he always like it rough, hard and fast. Did you do him rough enough?”

That was the last straw. Derek’s fist flew and hit the brunette square on the jaw, without his brain even had time to process it. The brunette was much shorter than Derek was, although quite muscular, and he instantly fell backward. Derek’s eyes were red, blinded with anger and he was moving to plant another deadly blow to the shorter man, if only the patrolling security didn’t stop him. They broke the fight and pulled Derek away from the brunette.

“He hit me first!!” The brunette yelled to the security. He spat out some bloods from his ripped lips.

“Mr. Hale, what is this about?” One of the security officers who knew Derek asked.

“My boyfriend has restraining order against that man,” Derek answered, murder was still in his eyes and he shot it full-scale to the brunette. “He knew he couldn’t get near him, that’s why he came to harass me.”

“It’s that true, Mr…?” The other officer who held the brunette asked.

“Raeken,” he answered. “Theo Raeken. Still, he was assaulting me. I could sue him for this,” he spat once more and smirked. “However, for Stiles’ sake, I won’t.

“Fuck you!!” Derek already moved to bolt toward the brunette, if only the officer didn’t hold him. “You stay away from Stiles, or I swear, next time it won’t be only a tooth or two!!”

“Let’s see about that,” Theo smirked and yanked his body free from the other officer. He walked back to the direction where he came from. Derek still need another minutes to calm himself down, before he let the security escorted him home. Once he got back home, he called Laura and their family lawyer.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading^^


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm down with the flu and that made me write this chapter more like a filler. Urgh, damn virus. Anyway, only several chapters to go before the end. Hope you enjoy reading this one too.

Boyd was grimacing when he saw Derek came (early) again to his bar with the upmost grumpiness he ever wore on his face, as long as he knew the man. Boyd scratched his not too itchy head and wondered what the hell happened to his friend now.

 “Who kicked your puppy and gave you the worst blow job afterward?”

Derek narrowed his eyes, as he seated his ass on the stool, and tossed his laptop harshly on the bar table. “I don’t understand any of your words.”

“I thought everything is a smooth sail with that boy. What’s his name again, your Red-riding-hood? Stiles?”

“It is. We’re happy,” Derek stated.

“So…,” Boyd started to pry, “Why the murderous aura?”

“Because I do have someone that I very much like to kill in my mind?” Derek answered with malign intent, made Boyd’s brows shot into his hairlines.

“O…kay… You know I’m all ears, don’t you?”

Derek tapped his finger on the counter, thinking on where to start. He finally opened his laptop and typed out the articles he saved about Theo and Stiles then showed it to Boyd.

“He’s back to town,” Derek rubbed his face, felt sudden exhaustion. Everything was going so well with Stiles, and according to Kira, these recent days of Stiles were the happiest Stiles she ever seen for the past five years. That meant Derek was doing great, right? _They_ were doing great. He cursed every single deity he ever heard of for letting such monster returned to Stiles’ life. That man should have just die and rot six feet under! Derek was pretty sure humanity won’t miss him so much.

 Laura told him to stand back and don’t let himself got provoked anymore. The hitting incident was bad enough, and Raeken could use it as leverage to get Derek out of the picture, or to mess him around with it. Derek knew he should have restraint himself better, but his anger took the best of him and his fist was instinctively fly away to punch the douche bag. Their family lawyer, Deaton, also gave him the same warning, but promised to look into Raeken’s restraining order and see if he could use it to provide protection for Stiles and Derek, or, to put the man back to jail if he ever try to breach it.

“I always despise anyone who could’ve done this to other person,” Boyd hissed. He had angered expression on his face. “Did you tell your man about him?”

“Not yet,” Derek sighed. “Raeken came to me this morning…”

“He was WHAT?!!”

“He provoked me and I sort of hit him…”

Boyd gaped, lost his wording for some minutes, before he finally sighed. “Dude…, that could turn out ugly. I can’t say I won’t do the same if someone provoke me about Erika, but you should be more careful, Der’. Don’t let him get into your head that easily. Think about your man. He needs you to be his anchor if this Raeken guy wanted to come back to his life and turned it up-side down.”

Derek rubbed his face once more, nodded to Boyd’s words. “I know. My brain was short-circuited when he started to say things like that about Stiles, and I let out a punch before I even realized it. But I know I need to be calmer, both Laura and Deaton gave me the same lecture about this.”

“Yeah, you better be. Look, if you need to give that douche bag a lesson, just call me. I’ll do the dirty job for you. I even have a friend or two in speed dial to help,” Boyd grinned. He waved his phone playfully as proof.

Derek smiled and tapped Boyd’s forearms. “I know you always have my back. But honestly, I don’t want Erika to start nagging me if I make you do that. Thanks, anyway.”

“Oooh, talking about speed dial,” the dark-skin man jolted a bit when his phone started to buzz in his hand. He slid the answer menu and took the call. “Hey, Isaac. Whassup’? Derek’s number?”

Derek’s eyebrows shot up, as he immediately tensed. Why the hell did Isaac need his number for? He stood up and signaled Boyd to let him talk personally to the dirty blonde. “He’s here, actually. Yeah, wait a bit.”

Derek grabbed the phone as Boyd gave it to him. Anxiety started to build up inside him. He hoped the call didn’t have anything to do with Stiles. “Isaac, this is me, Derek. Is Stiles okay?”

He heard Isaac sighed. “ _Just come here right away. Stiles is having panic attack. You should’ve warned us about Raeken_.”

Boyd caught his phone with one swift movement, as Derek tossed it back and ready to jet. The raven-hair’s face was as white as sheet of paper and his eyes were unfocused. Boyd gave sign to his employee to cover him for the night and followed Derek outside. His best friend was trying to catch a cab and he completely ignoring Boyd’s call, until the dark-skin man grabbed his wrist and pulled him to his car.

“Get in! I’ll take you to Isaac’s!” Said Boyd to the unresponsive Derek.

**

Isaac was nowhere to be seen when they were arrive, as well as Stiles. They were greeted by Danny, who didn’t spend any second to open the counter door and tilted his chin, pointing the back office. Derek also didn’t waste a single heart beat to dash toward the pointed direction. He felt his heart was stop beating when he saw Stiles was out cold on Isaac’s sofa. The brunette looked so pale and he even had this pained expression in his sleep. The worst episode of his panic attack might have passed, and they managed to calm him down. Scott was sitting next to Stiles, caressing his hair gently. Stiles’ hand held Scott’s tightly, even after he was sleeping. Isaac sat on the sofa arms, looked so tired when they arrived.

Derek immediately went to approach Stiles and moved Scott slightly in the process. He replaced Scott’s hands on Stiles with his own, and stared worriedly to his boyfriend.

“He was passing out after the attack washed away,” Isaac explained.

“What happened?” Derek asked from behind his shoulder. His voice was hoarse. “D-did he…, came to see him?”

Scott shook his head. “One paparazzo came, showed him photo of you hitting Theo. It broke him down instantly.” He pinched his nose bridge and asked Derek with equally hoarse voice. “Do you know about him before today? You know, that he returned?”

Watching how pale Stiles was, and realized how fragile he was, Derek tried his best to blink his tears away. He gritted his teeth. “That bastard tried to apply to join Hale Agency around four or five weeks ago, but Laura rejected his application, because she found out about his abusive case toward Stiles, also about his addictions. We didn’t hear anything about him anymore, until this morning. He suddenly showed up near my house and provoked me. I hit him… If only the patrolling security didn’t interfere, I don’t know whether I could stop myself. I was thinking how to break this news without upsetting Stiles too much, but apparently the dogs had beaten me into it. I’m going to fucking sue that paparazzo.”

“Danny got his name, will give it to you later,” Isaac interposed.

“You should take him home, Derek,” Scott took a heavy intake of breath. “He’ll need you there for him. Don’t you worry about Theo, I’ll contact the lawyer who helped us with his case before, alerted her that the bastard might try to breach his restraining order.”

Derek nodded and scooped Stiles into his arms, carried him bridal-style. “I’ve contacted our family lawyer too. Maybe your lawyer could work with him.”

“I’ll call your sister, then,” Scott nodded back.

“Better take him with my car,” Boyd offered. “My back seat is more spacious than his jeep’s.”

“I’ll drive his jeep,” Isaac swept Stiles’ keys to his hand.

“Meet you at Stiles’, Hon,” Scott said to Isaac, as he waited the Hale Agency’s operator transferred his phone call to Laura. Isaac nodded and walked in tandem with Boyd, followed Derek to their cars.

**

Stiles was truly in love with Theo once, or at least that what he thought. Ever since his eyes first met Theo’s gaze, he was bewitched by that man. Something about Theo made Stiles always drawn to him. He was first approached Theo when the smaller kid was just transferred to Beacon Hills. That time everyone already had their own group of friends, and little Theo just like a lost puppy by himself. Stiles didn’t have heart to see such sight, thus he befriended him. He, then, became one of his closest friends. Scott was Stiles’ best friend, but he often got distracted by his girlfriends, or recently, his beau, but Theo was always there for Stiles and patiently stood next to him, whenever the taller brunette needed company in Scott’s absence.

Stiles never looked too deep into it, because, hey, they were childhood friends! Not until Theo first kissed him. He was stunned with the revelation and added it with juvenile’s curiosity about relationships and sex, Stiles agreed to give it a shot with Theo. Their first sex was horribly painful and made Stiles felt miserable, but Theo comforted him, apologized and gave him promises to be better the next time. He took it by heart. They had sex for many more afterward, and although they were less painful than the first one, but still, Theo was always rough with him. However, Stiles dismissed the uncomfortable feelings, assured himself it was just a phase, because outside of the bed, the other man had always treated him nicely and said a lot of sweet things to him.

Hence, he persuaded his father to let him go to the city with Theo, to live together with him. Theo bought them a very nice house (rather too big for Stiles, actually), and Stiles done the interior. He knew Theo hated all the colours he applied, but that man said nothing and only smiled approvingly. Stiles loved him even more for that, and thought he made a right decision to follow his boyfriend all along. After a year in the entertainment industry, Theo’s career rocketed, and he became new idols. His albums also sold well, made his schedules became busier, including his party schedules. The competition inside the industry took toll on him, distressed and made him depressed. Theo eventually resorted to drugs and alcohol to release all of his stress. That was when the abuse came along. Every time he was high and drunk, Theo would abuse and raped Stiles. Each time, Stiles tried to fight, but the drugs Theo consumed always allowed him to overpower the leaner brunette.

Stiles was not stupid. He could see their true relationship as it was and he tried to break things up with Theo several times. He would leave their house and rent an apartment, away from Theo, but the shorter guy always found him, and with his miserable looks, tears and remorseful expression, he would beg Stiles to return back to him. Whenever he saw him like that, Stiles would remember the first day they met, remembered that lonesome skinny boy, and he was never able to say no to Theo. Stiles would return to him again, until the last incident. That night, he was not only got raped by Theo, but that man wounded him so bad that Stiles almost died. It broke and ruined Stiles to the core and he was never able to have decent relationship post-Theo, up till his eventful meeting with Derek.

Theo was like the blazing sun. His light radiated brightly and demanded your immediate attention, but it could burn you with its heat. The sun was indispensable, yet too much exposure would hurt you severely. Derek, on the other hand, for Stiles he was like the moon. His light shone calmly in the night, lit up and opened path in the dark of the night. It showered you with soft light and gave you strength to continue walking in the mist of darkness because its light would be with you faithfully and sending you back home.

 _Derek_ …, Theo came to see _his_ Derek. Why couldn’t he just let go? Why would he so stubborn with Stiles? What did he say to Derek that made his boyfriend hit him? Did he tell Derek about his past with Stiles? What would Derek think about him if he ever knew all the details?

Stiles felt his breathing sped up and his heartbeat became uneven. He felt he was about to have another panic attack, although he hardly could open his eyes. He could hear someone was calling his name. That husky voice, it was Derek. _His_ Derek was calling him. Stiles forced himself to open his eyes, and immediately caught by Derek’s pair of jade eyes.

“Stiles! Shh…, it’s okay…, it’s okay…, I’m here. You’re safe…,” Derek’s strong arms took Stiles in. He was lying next to Stiles and deftly wrapped Stiles in his warmth. The brunette could hear his boyfriend’s calming heartbeats, and he stopped hyper-ventilating soon after. He focused all of his concentration to Derek’s heartbeats and steady breathing.

“Der…,” Stiles chocked on his own voice. “H-he’s back…?”

Derek clenched his jaw. “He’s really back, isn’t he?” Stiles pressed on.

“It doesn’t matter, Stiles!!” Derek growled. “I won’t let him hurt you no more. I’ll protect you, and he won’t be any matter between us.”

Stiles tighten his grasp on Derek’s Henley. His scars stung once more, like they were aware of the return of their marker. His shoulders were trembling in Derek’s arms.

“He has no power over you Stiles, unless you let him. He won’t mean anything to us, unless you make him matters!”

 Stiles tilted his face, stared into his lovers’ green orbs. He found determination there, and love. His arms, of which enveloped Stiles firmly, gave promises of protection and security. Stiles shut his eyes and hesitantly nodded. Theo had taken too much from him, but this time, Stiles would never let him take Derek from his side. This time, Stiles would not resign that easily.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All comments, critics, and kudos are highly appreciated ^^ Thanks in advance ;D


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, happy reading. I hope this chapter make sense. I don't know... ^^;;

They got into the news once more. The news of hitting incident that involved a retired actor and a returning idol was consumed by the public all too well. In order to feed the public’s hunger for the ‘real’ story, paparazzi and reporters surrounded Derek’s house once more, made him and Stiles unable to go outside without being followed by them, or forced to answer their annoying questions. Theo, on the other hand, poured gas on the fire by attending interviews on TV and told the media that Derek stole his boyfriend, and when he tried to confront him with that, the older actor resorted to violence. He exercised all of his acting skills and acted out the role of a pitiful victim. Public immediately took his side and chastised Derek, thought they understood everything, made Stiles so angry and sad. However, there was nothing he could do, and Derek tried his best not to upset the brunette even more. All the time, he was maintaining his straight face and seemed indifferent with the situation, focused only on Stiles’ well-being.

One morning, Derek was working on his computer when he heard a crash from the kitchen. He ran over to see what happened and found Stiles smashed his favourite mug to the floor with red face. His boyfriend’s veins were popping out on his forehead as he tried to blink his tears away. He growled low in his throat, like some kind of wounded and agitated animal. The TV cable was unplugged from the socket, gave clue to Derek of what had happened. He reached for the brunette and hugged him tight.

“Fucking maggots!!” Stiles cursed under his breath, made Derek tighten his embrace to calm the brunette. “How could they believe his words like that?”

Derek didn’t answer, knew that his boyfriend only needed to vent out. “How could they say things like that about you!!” Stiles let out a restrained scream on Derek’s chest, and started to wet his shirt with tears. “Why couldn’t he just left us alone?!!”

 “Sshh…, it’s okay…, calm down…, no need to be so pump out, okay? I’m used to it. We’ll sort this thing soon… He can’t stand between us if we don’t let him to…”

Stiles was still sobbing and clutching Derek’s shirt so tight. They were like that for a while, until Stiles could collect himself again. After he calmed down, Derek broke the hug and led his boyfriend to sit down, while he moved back to the kitchen to clean the broken ceramics. Stiles still had his distressed face and clawing his clamped knuckles so hard. He sat still like that, until Derek finished his cleaning and sat next to him. The older man took Stiles’ smarted knuckles into his hands. He rubbed gently the abused skin and kissed it gently.

“Shall we go somewhere? You know, as a vacation? Go away from all of these?” He suggested.

“Go where?” Stiles asked with gruff voice.

Derek shrugged. “Up to you. I could work from anywhere, and you will have your term break soon, anyway. I predict they’ll eventually get bored after some days. Let’s just flee from the ruckus for a bit. Where’d you want to go?”

 Stiles finally cracked a thin smile. “I don’t know… Never out from my hometown before. This city is the first. Never been a traveler type. You choose…”

“Hawaii?”

Stiles snorted. “Cliché. And we’re not in honeymoon, Der-bear…”

“True. Come on, Babe, help me a bit here. At least tell me your preference: beach or mountain, city or country?”

The brunette was laughing now. He leaned his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder, as he thought out an idea.

“What about a road trip? Let’s just drive away and stop by wherever we like to…”

Derek nuzzled his lips on top of the brunette’s head, smiled to the suggestion.  “Sounds like a plan. But we can’t do that with that beat-up jeep of yours, we need to get a rental.”

Stiles pulled away to punched Derek’s forearms and pouted. “Don’t you dare to insult Roscoe, you ass. It’s a great car!”

Derek laughed mockingly and made a face, warranted more punches from his boyfriend. The brunette had now locked the raven-hair head and took hostage of Derek’s black hair. “Apologize to my dear Roscoe or I’ll make you bald this instance!”

“It’s your own loss, Stiles!” Derek threatened back, “You’ll make your hot boyfriend a baldy!!” He laughed hard when the brunette started to grip his hair, made intimidating move as if he wanted to plug them off.

Their wrestling was cut off by the door bell. Half-frowning, Derek crossed the room and answered it, with Stiles behind him. They saw two police officers stood at the other side, looking at Derek with stern expression.

“Mr. Hale?” Said the blonde officer.

“Yes?”

“You’re charged for assaulting Mr. Theo Raeken three days ago, and we need to take you to the precinct.”

“Say what?!” Stiles barged toward the blonde, “I have restraining order for that man, so he was harassing my boyfriend to get back on me! You should arrest him instead!!” He roared. Derek laid his palm flat on Stiles chest, held him from charging forward to the officers.

“Easy, Stiles. Chill… It’s okay, I just need to come to their precinct and fill up some paperwork,” Derek glanced over to the officers. “I thought he won’t sue, since Raeken had fault on this matter too.”

The brown hair officer answered, “The report came from Mr. Raeken’s agency, not him personally. Come on, let’s go.”

“Wait!!” Stiles was trying to stop the officers, but Derek pushed him back once more. He cupped Stiles' face and gave him a quick kiss.

“Stiles, why don’t you help me call Deaton, ask him to come to get me there, hmm?” He rubbed Stiles’ cheeks. “Stay here and wait for me, Okay? I’ll be back soon.”

“But!”

Derek flashed him a reassuring smile, made Stiles could only nod. He felt deep pain in his heart, as if someone ripped it apart, especially when he saw the officers herded Derek to their patrol car. The paparazzi and reporters that stood by their house immediately pulled out their camera and took shot of the scene. They were hastily following the patrol car and cleared out Derek’s house in matter of minutes. With trembling hands and shaken voice, Stiles pulled himself together to call Deaton and explained everything that just happened. He tried not to miss any details and even assured the worried lawyer that he could hold the fort and would be waiting for Derek at home. However, as soon as the line was dead, he broke down into tears. He cried so hard and screamed his heart out.

Each minute of waiting was so agonizing for Stiles. For couple of times, he had his phone out to call Derek and checked his situation, but he cancelled the calls after the first ring. His father was a Sheriff, so Stiles more or less knew the drill. He knew Derek might turn off his phone during interrogation and when he filled the paperwork, so he chose to wait. Stiles was pacing around the house, couldn’t even sit still for a minute. He was never been so anxious and agitated like this in his whole life. He couldn’t calm his heart beats down and his pulse was racing in him. At last, after waiting three dreading hours with no news, Stiles couldn’t stand no more. He mustered his courage, popped his Adderall then grabbed his keys. He knew what he was about to do might be the stupidest thing he ever done, but he’d do anything for Derek.

**

The house did not change for a bit. He liked the house once, but now he only had resentment for that property. Theo had done many terrible things to him in it, and its walls were the silent witness of Stiles’ misery when they were still together. Stiles swore to never again step into that dreaded place, the last time he left it after being treated for couple of weeks at the hospital. The brunette took a heavy intake of breath before jumped off his jeep. He put a tight grip on his hand to calm his already trembling body. His scars were twinge, burning his back, whenever he got one step further into the house, but he chose to ignore it. He dismissed the uncomfortable feeling in his stomach and pushed the buzz.

He didn’t need to wait for long before he was faced by the true ghost of his past. Theo was as handsome as he could remembers, despite the cut lips and black-blue bruise that still visible on his left jaw. His hazel eyes lit up once he laid his eyes on Stiles. He was basically smiling ear to ear when he saw it was Stiles. He was about to reach for the taller brunette and pulled him to his arms, but Stiles beaten him to it and pushed him harshly before he got the chance.

“You fucking asshole!!” He screamed at Theo’s bewildered face. “How dare you treated my boyfriend like that?!!”

Theo looked hurt instantly. He was frowning and stared at Stiles in disbelief. “I thought you came back for me. Don’t you miss me, Stiles?”

“Miss you?!!” Stiles screamed again. “You almost killed me the last time!! Will I miss my own killer? Hell, NO!!” He paused and stared back to Theo’s brown eyes. His voice was still shaking, but he managed to carry on. “Like I said the last time too, we’re done, Theo. DONE! For good. I won’t come here today, if it’s not for Derek. Tell your agency to drop the lawsuit against him and leave him alone!”

Theo’s face reddened. Either from sadness or anger, Stiles didn’t want to know. He made clear his intention, so he turned his heels and was about to go back home, but Theo gripped his wrist. Stiles jolted and suddenly crippled. His body remembered vividly every caress and abuse the other man ever given to it. Stiles gritted his teeth and tried to break free, but Theo grabbed his other wrist instead, pinned him to the wall.

“Can’t you care for me even for minute, Stiles?” Theo hissed. “Can’t you look at me closely for a minute, after our long separation? I missed you like crazy, Stiles. I can’t forget about you, because I love you so much. I hate myself for those things I've done to you, and I know no matter what I say, you won’t believe that I am truly sorry about everything I’ve done to you. I was under influence that time and that was why I was eager to change. I don’t’ want to hurt you anymore, so I went to the rehab and I’m clean now, Stiles. I’m a changed man. Can’t you give me another chance? Please…”

Those hazel eyes gazed at Stiles deeply, exactly like the first time they caught his attention and captured his heart. That was Theo’s ultimate weapon, and he knew it. He exploited it to make Stiles succumb to him for so many times, but not this time.

“No…,” Stiles shook his head, return the plea with stern gaze. “I’m with Derek now. And I love him. I only want to be with him. _If_ , you ever love me, then I beg you; spare him. He had done nothing than to love me…”

Stiles grimaced when Theo’s grip on his wrist was tighten, and flinched when that man crashed his body to him, pinned him harder to the wall.

“I gave you everything that I could, Stiles! I gave you this house and _my_ devotion. I’ve been in love with you and taking care of you for fifteen fucking years, and you replaced me that easy with this fling of yours? How long you’ve known him? Five weeks?!! Two months?!! What had he given you aside of his dick?! He fucked you senseless and stupid, didn’t he?! Know what? _I_ could do _that_ too!!”

Stiles gathered all of his power and kicked Theo away. He was nursing his bruised wrist once he broke free, and yelled back. “You gave me _this_ house to confine me, made me as your pet, for you to abuse the way you like it!! Derek he… He gave me _home_!! He loves me as a human being, not as a property, not for something to be claimed or marked, the way _you did_!!”

Theo was taken aback by Stiles’ attack, and looked even more hurt from the other brunette’s words. His eyes started to teary.

“We’re done, Theo,” Stiles repeated once more, stared sternly to Theo. “As your childhood friend, I’m happy if you got helped.  I hope you’ll be success in your career. That would be the last nice things I’m going to say to you. I hope you can respect my decision, at least as friend. Please, let me be happy with Derek.”

There was tense silent. Stiles sighed when Theo said nothing and merely hung his head so low, refused to see Stiles in the eye. The taller brunette then turned away and reached for the knob, before he felt his neck stung. He tried to see what had pierced him, and saw a syringe planted into his vein. He started to feel fuzzy immediately.

“You’ve forgotten about us, Stiles…,” he heard Theo hazily. His voice sounded so far away. “I’ll make you remember, how great it was when we were together…”

Stiles lost his consciousness soon after.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think. Thanks for reading...


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update. I have major paper due next week (not yet finish because Sterek is occupying my mind). Urgh... 
> 
> So, instead of being stressed up with everything, I chose to write Sterek instead, LOL, and here it is...

Derek was so exhausted. Those cops really knew how to torment people with their ridiculous interrogation. They ground him for two fucking hours then wasted his time for another three hours to complete the administration before Deaton could bail him out. It was past lunch when the good lawyer drove him home. He initially was thinking to ask the lawyer stop by a diner to buy lunch for him and Stiles, but he cancelled the thought for he worried Stiles was waiting for him. They could go out together afterward, anyway, Derek thought.

The raven-haired frowned when he saw Roscoe was gone. A knot started to twist in his stomach and bad feelings crept into his heart.

“What’s wrong?” Deaton noticed how Derek suddenly bewildered and looked lost on his own driveway.

“Stiles’ car’s gone,” he said and reached for his keys.

The bad omen grew stronger when Stiles didn’t respond his calling and he couldn’t find him anywhere at the first floor. Derek took two stairs at a time and dashed toward their bedroom upstairs. Stiles wasn’t there too, neither in the bathroom. Derek opened their dresser and felt slightly relieved when he saw Stiles clothes were still there, looked undisturbed. He expanded his search to the study and guest rooms, but there was no sign of the brunette. All Stiles’ belongings were still at their original place; nothing was missing, but the owner.

“He’s not here?” Deaton asked. He picked up the stray magazines and papers on the floor and stacked them neatly on the coffee table.

Derek shook his head as he called Stiles’ phone. It was a bittersweet feeling when he heard the familiar ringtones rang from under the cushions. Deaton fished the thing out and passed it to Derek with bemused expression.

“He left his phone,” he stated the obvious. “He might go out to buy lunch, then… He can’t possibly go far without his phone,” the lawyer passed on his idea, tried to calm Derek for a bit.

Derek didn’t response, but browsed the post-it notes on the fridge. They had made agreement to leave note if one of them was going to leave the house for a while, to alert the other party. There was nothing recent at the moment. They might be new in this relationship, but he and Stiles felt like they were belong to each other since beginning and felt they had knew each other for a long time. Stiles won’t make him worry for stupid thing like forgot to post the note informing Derek that he was out buying food and would return in a jiffy. He certainly _would_ tell Derek.

The raven-haired shook his head, tried to dismiss all of bad feelings that clenched his heart firmly by now. He dialled Scott. Stiles might go to McCall’s for moral support and too anxious to write the darned note. Derek prayed to all deities that it would be the case. His Stiles was at McCall’s all this time, and would return home as soon as he heard Derek had come home.

“ _McCall speaking_ ,” Scott’s soft voice heard at the end of the line.

“Scott, this is Derek,” Derek announced himself. “Is Stiles there?”

There was a pause. Derek frowned, didn’t like the sign at all. “ _I thought he was with you._ ”

Derek felt really sick now. His heart was beating so fast like it wanted to explode.  “ _Derek, what’s going on? Did you two have a fight?_ ” Scott asked.

“N-no…, we…, we…,” Derek couldn’t pull himself enough to make a decent sentence. He fell to the couch and started to break down.

“ _I’ll come over now!_ ” Scott said once more, before he ended their conversation. Next to Derek, Deaton offered him a glass of water and dutifully rubbed the younger man’s back.

“Calm down. Let’s think it carefully. Like I said, maybe he just hungry and go out to buy food…”

Derek buried his face in his palm and nodded reluctantly. He did hope so too.

Scott came half an hour later, Isaac tagged along. Together, they wore same worried expression as Derek’s. Stiles was not yet home and there was no news about him.

“What the hell is happening?” Scott demanded.

Derek was pacing around the room, exactly like Stiles was hours ago, and he was unresponsive to Scott’s question. His lawyer sighed. Deaton introduced himself to the couple and told Scott and Isaac about what just happened to Derek, and how Stiles was gone once they returned home. Scott’s worried face turned pale, before it turned into panic. Like Derek, he instantly lost his footing and leaned on Isaac for strength. The blonde tried his best to maintain cold-head, but he also started to worry for the brunette.

“Could he possibly go to…,” Isaac darted his eyes wildly to Derek and Scott. He hated this possibility, but that might be the only possibility, knowing Stiles.

“No…,” Scott guessed his boyfriend’s thought, shook his head hard, with bead of tear started to swell on the corner of his eye. “No…,” he said again, more like a plea.

“What? Where?” Derek snatched Isaac’s arm, demanding explanation.

Isaac looked back at him. His big bright eyes shed apologetic look. “Theo’s…”

That no doubt was a blow for Derek. His body was trembling and he lost all power just to stand firmly. He leaned on the kitchen table for support, before crashed his fists on the surface. Still full of rage and anxiety, his hand knocked all the jars and plates stacked on it. They shattered with loud noise once they hit the floor, creating mess all over.

“Derek…!” Deaton tried to snap him up.

“Do you know where he is?” Derek growled to Scott. “Take me there!”

Scott didn’t need second request. He bolted to his car already, as Isaac, Derek and Deaton followed suit. They took Scott’s SUV and drove over to Theo’s.

“He lives just three blocks from my house and no one care to mention it?!!” Derek roared from backseat. “Dammit! I should’ve just move in to Stiles’.”

Isaac clenched his jaw to suppress his annoyance when Derek kicked his passenger’s seat. He let the man channelled his frustration and he could only bit his tongue.

Scott pulled over once he saw Roscoe was sitting in front of one of bricks and glass minimalist house. Derek jumped off the SUV as soon as it stopped and approached the jeep. It was empty, so Stiles must had been inside. There was turmoil inside Derek’s stomach that made him wanted to puke. He composed himself and tried to buzz, then knocked, but no one answered. He was about to storm the place out, didn’t care about anything anymore, just Stiles in his head, when one hesitate voice tried to get his attention. Derek snapped his head to the voice and found one young lean guy with bush eyebrows (even more expressive than Derek’s) and oblong face walked across the street. His wavy jet-hair was unkempt, looked like a black rag on his head. He had a camera hung on his neck, and Derek immediately shot nasty glare to him, realized that that man was a paparazzo.

“You’re the one who showed Stiles photo of Derek hitting Theo!!” Isaac charged to him and pushed that man’s shoulder, rudely.

“What?!!” Derek growled, his fist at ready.

“Calm down, boys!!” Deaton stepped forward before everything turned ugly. He had his palm on Derek’s chest, held him from jumped the lean paparazzo down, and another hand reached for Isaac’s shoulder, tugged him away from intimidating the other man. “He might have something to tell us.”

The said man needed a while to realize that Deaton gave him chance to speak. He was still tad shock with Isaac and Derek’s intimidation. “Y-yes, yes, I do. Erm, the name is Josh…Josh Diaz…, I’m…”

“Paparazzo, yeah we’re not stupid,” Isaac jeered.

“Just get ready to have your ass sued by me,” Derek added coldly.

The young man’s face turned white, made Deaton shot pointed look to Derek. “However, we may consider it again, if you have useful information. We’re looking for Derek’s boyfriend, a brunette, maybe around your height, buzz-cut, also lean? Did he go inside? Is Raeken inside too?” The old lawyer flashed sweet smile to the young paparazzo.

He bit his lips, hesitated. “I’m so sorry…, I’m still new to this kind of gig…”

“Information…!” Derek barked.

“Yes!! Yes!! I do have,” he jumped on his spot, before shoved them his camera. Derek’s eyes filled with murder as soon as he saw the pictures of Theo carried the unconscious Stiles and put him into his black SUV.

“When did it happen?” Deaton asked.

“Around two to three hours ago. I keep eyeing the house in case they returned, before you came. Your boyfriend came alone, knocked the door and answered by Raeken himself. They spoke inside the house, so I don’t know what was going on inside, but around half an hour later, Raeken went outside with your unconscious boyfriend in his arms. He tucked him into his car and they jet…”

“And you didn’t even consider to call the cops or alerting the security?!!!” Derek roared. If it was not for Deaton who deftly shielded the paparazzo, the said man certainly would be kissing asphalt by now.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry!! I was taught by my mentor to never interfere! B-but, I knew something is off, that’s why I came forward, didn’t I?!!” He lifted his hand to protect himself from Derek. His young face paled.

“You’re doing the right thing. Thank you, but I’m going to borrow these pictures for a while, Okay?” Deaton said. He passed the man his name card. “This is my name card, call me to get your data back in three days, okay?”

The man nodded and let Isaac took his data card. After took his camera back, he bolted away, left the group stood befuddled in  front of Raeken’s house.

“Do you know where he might take Stiles to, Scott?” Derek turned to the younger man.

Scott was speechless all the time. He was staring blankly at Roscoe with sad eyes and shook his head slowly to answer Derek.

“He could be anywhere,” he said with weak voice, just an inch from breaking down to tears. Isaac sighed and went to hug him.

“I’m calling my friend who’s still in the squad. He may be able to help us with the plate or even better, Theo’s GPS position,” Deaton said as he took his phone out and his free hand signalling the boys to return to their car. “Let’s head back to Derek’s first. I need to use my computer.”

They complied and walked hesitantly to the car. Once they got back, Deaton went straight to work on his computer, processing all data they retrieved from the paparazzo, while waiting for his friend reached back to him. Derek had no strength left to be a good host for his guests, and hardly had heart to do it, so he went to his room straightaway and holed up. He casted his eyes all around the room, and he could hear his own heart shattered into pieces. Stiles was still with him hours ago, laughing and joking with him, and now he was nowhere to be found. Derek let his body fell to the floor, as he curled up and let out an inaudible cry. He didn’t want to think the worst that might happen to his Stiles, yet the thought was storming into his head fiercely, tortured him severely.

He promised to protect Stiles, yet here he was now. Derek knew why Stiles went to that man’s place, went to battle his worst fear. Even after they were together, sometimes Stiles still had nightmare about Theo, although the intensity had reduced significantly these days. It was still an intense struggle for the brunette, nonetheless, and Derek knew it. _Hell_ , he even signed to be there for him. However, now, due to his one stupid mistake, Stiles went all the way to protect Derek. How could Derek not hating himself so much now? He cried, so damn hard, cursing himself, until he finally drifted away with exhaustion and frustration.

Derek was woken up from the knock on the door behind him. He was sleeping on the floor, in foetus position. He opened his eyes, wondering how long had it pass, before answering the door. Deaton stood there with Scott.

“We found him,” Deaton said.

“He took Stiles to Beacon Hills, our hometown,” Scott carried on, with irony flashed all over his face. “He took him to where it was all started.”

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comment and kudos. Thank you for reading ^^


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that I didn't make Derek to save the day, but I hope you like it, nonetheless.

Stiles felt his body was aching all over and he felt so weak. His arms and wrist, especially, were sore. He tried to move them to ease the pain, but he found them confined with something. Startled, Stiles opened his eyes. He got more startled when Theo’s face was the first thing he saw. The said man was sitting cross-legged next to him, elbow to knee, and cheek on his palm. His eyes were watching Stiles fondly. He smiled, definitely enjoying the view.

“W-what did you do to me?” Stiles shrieked. He tried to pull his arms, before he realized that they were handcuffed to the bed head rails. His eyes widen and they got even wider when he realized that he was so naked, only with a piece of thin blanket covering his private part. He felt sick all of sudden. “You…d-did you…d-did u-us…”

Theo flashed a teasing smile. He ran his finger on Stiles’ torso, made Stiles shivered and stirred strongly, tried to escape his finger. Theo’s finger stopped on each love mark Derek made the other night, as his smile grew weaker and smaller. Now he looked upset.

“Do you think I’m that despicable and desperate to fuck you while you’re unconscious?” He sounded so hurt. He traced another love mark near Stiles’ nipple. The taller brunette flinched with teary eyes, extremely uncomfortable with the ministration.

“Stop touching me,” Stiles hissed, still trying to wiggle free from Theo’s finger. He grimaced because the pain on his wrists as he done that. “Let me go, Theo!!”

“There are a lot of these,” he ignored Stiles’ plea, continued to trace Derek’s love marks. “He’s one hell of passionate man, isn’t he?”

Stiles didn’t answer, instinctively yanked his hand, tried to slap Theo’s finger which rubbing his nipple. He was howling in pain once he done that, while Theo merely cracked a thin smile.  “I can’t blame him,” Theo shrugged. “You are as beautiful as always…”

“Let me go!!!” Stiles cried.

“Don’t worry, I told you I’m a changed man, didn’t I? I won’t force you no more. I’ll let you remember all the good things we shared and make you willingly spread your beautiful legs for me,” Theo smiled sweetly. He ran his hand to caress Stiles’ cheek now. “Look around you, Stiles. Don’t you remember this place?”

That was when Stiles really paying attention to his surroundings. He initially thought Theo kept him in their old bedroom, but then he realized that the four walls were painted dark-sea green instead of vibrant colours. The room was smaller, as well as the bed they were currently sat on. Stiles saw a cupboard and white computer desk on one side of the walls, while the other side was occupied by a bookshelf. The place was indeed familiar to him, but the memory was rather blurry. However, when he glanced toward the window and saw the view, he finally remembered clearly.

“This…,” he stuttered.

Theo smiled ear to ear. “You still remember,” he sighed. “Yes, here is where we experienced our many firsts, Stiles. We had our first sleep over here, as well as our first kiss, our first sex… We’re at my old bedroom, Sweetheart. At my old house…”

 _At Beacon Hills!_ Stiles was screaming in his mind. Theo took him back to Beacon Hills on his effort to win his heart back. He wanted Stiles to walk down the memory lane and lit back their old spark, made Stiles fell for him once more.

“Let’s start over, Stiles…, Sweety…,” Theo pleaded. “I promise I would be better this time. I promise I won’t force you and would listen to you. Please Stiles, come back to me.”

Stiles bit his lips, shook his head hard. Tears started to gush out of his eyes. “You can’t just come and go in my life as you please, Theo!! I gave you so many chances already, and the last time was the last. You were not only ruined me when you hurt me, but you also hurt Scott, Kira and my father. And now…, there’s no way I would return to you. I’m in love with Derek…”

“I said I was sorry, didn’t I?!!” Theo roared, caging Stiles with his body, eyes shot rage and impatient. Stiles flinched, shut his eyes close. He was anticipating the coming pain, the way Theo always done to him.

After a while, the pain didn’t come. Theo was still straddling him, but Stiles didn’t hurt. He hesitantly opened his eyes, only to meet the hazel orbs. The other brunette stared at him with pained expression.

“I love you…,” was all he said.

Stiles ducked his head, looking everywhere but Theo. He didn’t know how long he got until Theo lost his patience and returned to his violent self. He knew he might have chance to survive this calamity by submitting to Theo’s will, at least to give him the promise he wanted. He could always find a way to escape and find his dad if he was unrestrained. Theo family lived at the outskirt of Beacon Hills, but being a small city as it was, Stiles still could get to the city centre by walking (or running, in his case). However, the smallest thought of him betraying Derek, even for his own survival, was horrifying and sickening.

“Fine,” Theo finally shifted and off Stiles’. “I know it’ll take time until you finally understand my heart. I’ll wait, no matter what,” he stroked Stiles’ hair gently and smiled. “You must be hungry. I’ll fix something for you to eat, ‘Kay?”

Theo didn’t wait for Stiles’ reply and went downstairs, leaving the other brunette by himself. Stiles looked around in effort to find something to open the darned handcuffs. There was none. Well, not entirely none, since that room was still as it was use to be. After his parents got divorced, Theo was given the key to their old house, and the brunette apparently took a good care of it, left it the way it was when his family still lived there. Stiles was pretty sure he could find what he needed in one of the drawers, amongst Theo’s stationeries, but with him confined to bed, he hardly could reach anything. He sighed and tossed his head back to pillow, eyes gazing the ceiling. He lost count on how many times he’d woke up in this room and gazed the same ceiling, the same window. He had sleep over at Theo’s since they were still in elementary, and every time, they’d sleep face to face after spent the night talking. The next morning, Stiles always woke up with Theo’s face still facing him, as if he didn’t stir for the whole night. They continued the ritual all the way through high school, prior and during their relationship, up to when they finally decided to move in together. He sighed again to the memory. Yes, despite the bad times, they were indeed having so many good times together.

Stiles was cut off from his train of thought when he heard another set of voice beside Theo’s downstairs. His ears perked up, especially when he recognized the voice. Those were his father’s and his deputy’s voice. They found him! He didn’t know how, with him being so stupid for not leaving any message to Derek, yet his father found him! Stiles open his mouth, filled his lung with air, and screamed as hard as he could. He called his father loudly and tried to make as many noise as he could to alert them. He heard the sound of commotion downstairs, afterward, followed by a loud crash, stomping steps were ascending the stairs. Soon after, the room door wrenched open, and he saw his father there.

His old man was still as sturdy as he was, looked smart in his uniform, and he looked never as happy and relieved as he was at the moment.

“Dad…,” Stiles chimed, tears dampened his cheeks already.

The Sheriff didn’t waste another heart beat to go and hugged his only son. “I thought I lost you for good…,” he whispered. His big hand buried into Stiles’ hair, as his tears wet his son’s shoulder. After a while, he pulled away, checking Stiles’ condition, and immediately infuriated when he saw the handcuffs, and realized how naked Stiles was.

“Son-of-a-bitch!!” He cursed. “I’m so going to fucking kill him!”

“Dad, I’m fine! I just need the damn key to these cuffs! Dad!!” Stiles called when his dad left him and ran back downstairs. He huffed, but waited patiently. He knew he was safe, anyway, so he could wait. He heard his dad shouted his lung out downstairs, probably to Theo, interfered by Parrish’s soothing voice. After waited around ten minutes, Sheriff Stilinski returned with the key and clean clothes on his hands. He opened Stiles’ handcuffs and they were hugging once more, before the sheriff went outside the room to give time for Stiles put some clothes on.

Once he finished, Stiles opened the door and walked out hesitantly. He smiled awkwardly to his father, while nursing his bruised wrists. They were black and blue and he still weak from the drugs, but he was very grateful with the outcome. He could see that his father was also thinking the same, as he returned Stiles’ smile.

“I’m sorry,” Stiles whispered. “I should’ve told you everything…”

The sheriff reached for Stiles’ hands and checked his wrists. He frowned with contempt for Theo’s piece of art, and he shook his head. “I knew all along, Kiddo…,” he admitted. “You’re my son. I know when something happened to you. I just…I don’t know how to ask you… I’m such a coward…I was afraid to know the details, for I was afraid I might lose control and go to kill him. I’m so sorry… I should’ve been there for you… I’m sorry…”

Stiles sprawled his arms and hugged his father tight. He kissed the old man’s cheek and comforted him. “Don’t apologizing, Dad. None of these is your fault, and I’m fine now. So, it’s okay. I’m okay…”

They were hugging like that for a while, until they were interrupted by Parrish. The Deputy asked Sheriff Stilinski to escort Stiles home while he and the other deputies took Theo to the office and charged him. They would charge him with kidnapping and breached of restraining order. Both father and son didn’t argue and went downstairs. When Stiles was about to enter his father’s patrol car, he took a chance to glance over Theo. The shorter brunette was sitting inside Parrish’s cruiser and looking back at him. They were staring at each other for a couple of minutes, before Theo broke it first. He took his eyes off Stiles and looked far away. On that second Stiles knew, from today onward, they would never again exchange gaze like they used to. This time, Theo might let him go for good.

“Is everything okay?” Stilinski senior asked.

Stiles nodded. “It’s finally over,” he rubbed his face. “I’m free…,” he whispered, a relieved smile cracked on his face.

His father reached for the back of Stiles’ neck, squeezed it gently. “You are always deserved to have better, Son…”

Stiles rested his head on the headrest and smiled widely to his father. “Actually, Dad, I do have someone already. He’s nice and gentle to me. You’ll like him.”

The sheriff looked at his son stunned, before he finally chuckled. He shook his head and started the engine. “Do you even care to mention him if this shit didn’t happen? How lonesome is a father’s heart, Kiddo…”

“Hey, that’s not fair,” Stiles protested. “We just started our relationship weeks ago, and I’m relatively new to this thing, since I only had…you know… before…”

They seemed agreed in heart, not to mention Theo’s name ever again. The sheriff shrugged. “So what? You’re still not sure about this guy?”

“No! I…I love him…,” Stiles mumbled, head ducked so low.

His father snorted. “Tell him that yourself. I don’t need it,” he paused for seconds, before he continued. “I’ll give my blessing as long as you’re happy, Kiddo. You know that.”

Stiles smiled now. He looked at his father fondly. “Yeah, Dad. I know that… Thanks…”

“Make sure you let Melissa check and treat your bruise,” the sheriff hated sappy atmosphere, hence he shifted to other topic. Stiles chuckled and decided to let his dad off the hook this time. They chattered about other things, about his dad’s work, Stiles’ study and even about Derek. Stiles stole a glance to check his father’s expression whenever he mentioned Derek, and he relieved to see the old man seemed to like his boyfriend.

They arrived at home soon after, and Stiles felt he was about to jump out of his skin when he saw one familiar figure he missed so much. That man stood next to Scott’s SUV, handsome and well-built as always, yet he looked wary. A pair of jade-green eyes glancing toward their direction and they were glittering once he spot Stiles. Stiles, too, hastily unbuckled himself, off the car, and threw himself into Derek’s strong arms. Derek rushed to catch him and held him tight, as if he would never let Stiles go again.

They were hugging for a moment, before Derek pulled away and crashed his lips to Stiles’, kissed him senseless, making up for hours of their separation. Stiles responded to the kiss, returned the passion double-fold, as well as feeding his craving for Derek’s touch. That kind of response, of course, led Derek to deepen his kiss and they were totally in their moment, ignoring everything else altogether.  The sheriff, eventually, decided to interfere.

“Okay, lover-birds, as much as I’m happy to see my son happy and safe, I still don’t want to see the two of you dry-humping on my driveway.”

Derek pulled away immediately, blushing, while Stiles half-dazzled chasing his lips. Only when he heard his father’s mocking-cough, he realized that they were indeed still at his old house driveway, with his father behind him, and Scott, Isaac, Kira and his other old friends on the other side, watching them with Cheshire Cat's smile on their face. The brunette started to blush, and he saw rosy cheeks were on Derek too.

Derek cleared his throat and moved to offer a handshake to Stiles’ father. “Nice to meet you, Sir, erm, I’m Derek. Derek Hale.”

Stilinski senior’s trained eyes observing Derek intensely, from top to toe, before he let out a satisfied nod and returned the handshake. “So you’re that famous Derek? Stiles told me about you. Nice to meet you too, Son.” The sheriff paused, flicked his eyes to stare at Stiles a bit, before returned it to Derek. “I hope you treat him well.”

Derek was taken aback from the straight forward remark, while Stiles let out a complaining squeak, but he collected himself and promptly nodded. He looked the sheriff in the eye and blurted, “I will, Sir, since I love him.”

Now it was the sheriff’s turn to be perplexed from the equally straight-forward remark. He ducked his head to hide his happy expression, tapped Derek’s forearms and said, “That’s all what a father could’ve asked for. Now, let’s go inside and have dinner.”

Derek glanced over to Stiles and smiled together with him. He wrapped his arm on Stiles’ shoulders to lead him enter the house, yet Stiles stood still. He reached for the edge of Derek’s shirt, but didn’t look at Derek at all. He was staring at his flip-flop way too attentively.

“Stiles, what happened?” Derek tilted his boyfriend’s chin, made him look at him.

Stiles bitten his lips, before finally found his word. “H-he…, he didn’t touch me, Derek…”

Derek frowned, bemused, and needed seconds before it was dawning on him. He opened and closed his mouth, but said nothing, and he flustered. Eventually, he drew Stiles back to his embrace.

“Der-bear?” Stiles equally bewildered with Derek’s reaction and he felt slightly anxious.

“Silly you,” Derek whispered. “When I lost you, I realized… I can live with any kind of possibility, but to lose you. When I thought I might not be able to see you anymore, I thought I was about to go crazy. I was frantic with frustration and despair. It crippled me, Stiles. I told you I would never mind. I would never mind, as long as you’re here, next to me. I love you…., I love you so much…, Stiles…”

Stiles remembered that he never returned Derek’s confession of love and was about to do that, but got interrupted by Scott.

“Seriously, guys?!” Stiles saw his best friend stepped out the house with his hands on his waist, glaring at them. “A second round?”

Derek laughed. His tip of ears slightly reddened. He wrapped his arm back to Stiles’ shoulder and escorted him inside. When they reached where Scott stood, he let Stiles to hug his best friend.

“Never again you torment me like that, Stiles,” Scott said with teary eyes. He hugged Stiles tightly. “Welcome home…”

“I’m sorry, Scotty,” Stiles whispered. His eyes started teary too. He realized that Scott might have been as frantic as Derek when he learned that Theo had taken Stiles.

“You better be,” Isaac chastised him. He ruffled Stiles’ hair, before threw himself to hug the two best friends. “Welcome home, Stilinski.”

“Thanks, Boss,” Stiles scoffed.

They walked in and Stiles received more hugs, more welcome home gesture, and Melissa treated his bruised wrist. She told Stiles to have a proper check up at the hospital the next morning, just in case. Afterward, they had their dinner. All of Stiles’ relatives and friends gave their blessing for his and Derek’s relationship, telling him repeatedly how good they looked together, and how hot Derek was. Stiles could never be so agree and happy.

Shortly before nine PM, all the guests finally went home, after they helped the Stilinski with the dishes. After done cleaning the guest room, living room and kitchen, Stiles finally could have his shower. He actually had his quick shower before dinner, but he felt the urge to completely drenched himself in hot water and wiped clean any remaining of Theo’s scent and touch from his skin. He wanted to erase that man’s trace for good. He excused himself and left his father to have a chat with Derek. However, when he stepped out his en-suite bathroom, he found Derek was sitting on the edge of his bed, casting his eyes to the four corners of his old bedroom.

“So this is where the young Stiles spent his time, sleep and study,” he hummed, smiling in appreciation of what he saw.

“Did you run from your conversation with Dad?” Stiles narrowed his eyes. He closed the bathroom door and the bedroom door, before he sat himself on Derek’s lap. “He tortured you, didn’t he?”

Derek nuzzled on Stiles neck, made the shorter guy giggled. “Nope, he’s nice to me. He’s the one who told me that I could go upstairs and wait for you in your room. He said he wanted to take a shower too.”

“So…, is this means the two of you are cool?” Stiles nuzzled back to Derek’s neck, bitten the soft skin on the crook, made the older man moaned softly. “Miss you, Der-bear…,” the brunette said, and kissed his boyfriend deep.

“I love you…,” Stiles whispered once they broke the kiss to take a breath. Derek was about to catch Stiles’ lips and kiss him again, before he was dead on track from his boyfriend’s confession. His eyes blinked swiftly as he stunned.

“What?” He asserted.

Stiles smiled. He cupped his boyfriend’s cheeks, stared straight to the green orbs and repeated his words with the upmost sincerity. “I love you. I never said the words back to you, didn’t…?”

Derek cut his words with another passionate kiss. “Thank you…,” he whispered.

“What to thank…?” Stiles panted and cracked a smile. “I’m sorry it took me so long to say it back to you.”

The raven-haired shook his head, his eyes were twinkling with happiness. “You made me a happy man, Stiles Stilinski.”

They were about to kissing again, but stopped from a rustle sound from beneath the door. Curious, Stiles stepped off Derek’s lap and pacing toward the door. He saw a folded piece of paper there. He took it and opened it, and bugged his eyes when he saw a pack of condom slipped down from it, fallen to the floor. His cheeks were beet red when he read the words written on the paper. He tossed the paper and rushing outside to chastise his father.

“DAD!!!”

Stiles was answered by the sound of downstairs’ door closing and locked. His father had gone out to give him and Derek some privacy. Stiles was still blushing heavily when he returned to his room, and became even more beet red when he saw Derek picked up and read the paper.

“Use it wisely and please have mercy on your neighbours (don’t get too loud)?” Derek read it out loud. His face wore mixed expression of bashfulness and amusement. He finally chuckled. “Your dad is really cool. I wish I met you sooner, Stilinski…”

Stiles closed the door again, still flushed. “I can’t believe he did that…,” he sighed.

Derek picked up the condom and waved it playfully to Stiles, his eyes dilated. “So…, shall we not waste your father’s good intention?”

Stiles stared at him and smiled. He hastily took off his T-shirt and sweat pants, stood stark naked in front of his boyfriend. Derek gulped hard and lost all of his playfulness. He was hard in instance, and Stiles knew it. The shorter guy closed the distant between them.

“Make love to me as hard as you can, Der-bear,” Stiles traced his finger on Derek’s chest. “Help me to erase his trace from my body and heart completely.”

Derek didn’t need another second. He scooped Stiles and laid him on the bed, before promptly pulling out from his clothes. He took his position on top of Stiles and kissed him gently. Derek ran his lips to kiss each sweet spot on Stiles body. He accidentally touched one of Stiles’ scars when he planted kiss on the brunette’s inner thigh, made the brunette jolted. Derek stopped immediately. He tilted his head back and whispered on Stiles’ ears.

“It’s okay, Baby. Let me touch them, let me caress them, because you won’t be any less beautiful than you already are…”

Stiles hesitated, but finally stirred a bit to give access for Derek to his scars. Derek first traced his finger on them, made the brunette shivered. But now, he didn’t do anything to push his boyfriend away and let him kissed his scars. Derek kissed and licked the once abused skin, down to Stiles’ ass cheek, before rimmed him open. He, then, entered his celestial beings and rocked him gently. All of his beings, all of his touch and kisses were used to convey his unconditional love to the brunette. Stiles were moaning and opened his body for Derek, receiving all the love from the raven-haired, and returned it in equal scale. They made love like their first time, intensely and passionately, healing and supporting each other in the process.

“I love you…,” Derek whispered.

“I love you too…,” replied Stiles, smiling radiantly to his boyfriend.

**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think. This story actually could be considered ends in this chapter, but I want to make epilogue, so the whole chapter would be fifteen (I like the ring of it, instead of fourteen). I also wanted to make a full wrap for the two of them, instead of just ended there.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally done with my paper and finished writing the epilogue for this story too. First of all, I shall warn you that I'm not a romantic and rather suck at it. So, if this chapter lack of that element, I'm really really sorry. This is the best that I can do. I hope you could still enjoy it.

**_Two Years Later_ **

Stiles was observing his own reflection on the hotel room’s giant mirror, wincing several times, while his hand busied smoothing his already neat tux.

“Me and tux are not made for each other,” he snorted.

“I beg to differ,” Derek replied. He was sitting behind Stiles, watching his boyfriend with keen eyes. His lips pursed into thin meaningful smile, very seductive in Stiles’ eyes. “You have no idea how good those trousers on your firm beautiful ass. _That_ is a hell of view, Babe.”

“Of which you seem to appreciate all too well,” Stiles narrowed his eyes.

“That, I do,” Derek stood up and Stiles gulped hard. His boyfriend’s body could par with any top model’s body and he was really cut out for tuxedo. His tux showcased every single provocative line on Derek’s body and highlighted all of his tones. Stiles saw his photo in tux when he walked the red carpet once, when he was still active in the industry, but that was hardly could do justice for the real thing. He saw that man naked for so many times, yet Stiles was now drooling at the sight before him. “However, I can’t wait to see that particular anatomy uncovered for my private seeing by the end of this night,” Derek whispered while running his fingers on Stiles back, down to his ass, sending all shivers to his spine.

“Fuck, Derek,” half-panting, the brunette cursed.

“As much as I wanted it, we shall wait until the ceremony ended, shan’t we?” Derek licked his boyfriend’s ear teasingly. “You just have to suffice yourself with drooling over how good I am in tux, for now.”

Stiles blushed instantly. Derek chuckled when he saw that he was right on the money.

“Kira was right, you two are always having a hard time to keep your hands to yourselves and would potentially delay everything,” one sharp voice interrupted.

Cora was standing at their door, without knocking, and looked stunning in her ocean-blue dress. She had her hair done, as well as her make-up, even had carried her bouquet along.

“Didn’t we always teach you to knock?” Derek chastised her, and made a gesture to shoo her away.

“I’m not going without your boyfriend,” she deadpanned. “Scott is making Kira crazy and she is specifically asked me to grab Stiles. She deemed only he could calm Scott down.”

That was all needed to make Stiles didn’t bother his appearance anymore, and hastily made a beeline toward Scott’s room, down the hall.

“Dude!”  Stiles wrenched the door open. Inside the room, he saw the pale Scott, for the first time in his life had a panic attack. He even hadn’t had his tux on, and only in his undershirt and sweatpants. His face changed colours from white to green, before he bolted to the bathroom and puke his gut out in there. “The hell?” Stiles bugged his eyes, while Kira stomped her foot exasperated.

“The hell, Kir?! The ceremony will start in no more than an hour! He’s not even ready!!” Stiles shrieked.

Kira stuck her hands on waist, glaring murderously to the brunette. “Do you think I don’t know _that_?! I’ve been trying to put him in his darned tux, yet he keeps on puking!! That’s why I need you here!”

“Did he get food poisoning or something?” Derek frowned.

“No, he’s just having panic attack and _that_ does things to his stomach,” Kira was flailing her hand in frustration.

“Shall I just cancel everything?” Scott suddenly chimed in, stood wobbly at the bathroom door, before leaned himself on its frame. He looked miserable. “I don’t think I could pull this out.”

“NO!!” Kira and Stiles replied in unison, both glaring fiercely to the raven-haired now, made Scott squeaked a bit. Derek felt sorry for that man, since a very angry Kira _or_ Stiles could be quite handful, and to double the number? _No, thank you, but_ _NO_. He’d rather not be the receiver of their wrath.

“For goodness sake, Scotty! What possibly could make you _this_ anxious about today that you get panic attack?!” Stiles stormed to his best friend and pulled him out from the bathroom. “Stop exaggerating thing and get your ass together!!”

“I-I try…I…,” Scott was an inch from crying.

“Scotty!!” Stiles grabbed his shoulders and shook it. He made Scott stared to his eyes. “Look at me. Yes, good. Tell me, how long have you been with Isaac?”

“Seven years…,” Scott started to sob.

“Yes. Seven…fucking…years.  Was it on and off?” Scott shook his head as answer. “So they were good seven years?” The raven-haired nodded. “And now, you just want to ditch the poor man on the altar, kiss his ass a goodbye, is that it?”

Scott went silent all of sudden, before he broke into tears. Stiles deftly hugged him and rubbing circles on his back, soothing him.

“I-I’m so…freaking nervous…,’tiles….,” he sobbed.

“Yeah…, I know that, Buddy…,” Stiles ran his fingers on Scott’s hair. “But it’ll be alright. We’ve planned this for a year, what possibly could go wrong? And I got you. We all got you… No worries, okay?”

Scott was whimpering for some minutes, before he finally regained composure. He pulled back and half-sobbing, nodding his head. He looked like a miserable puppy that Derek had mixed feeling from the sight before him, pittiful yet hilarious. Stiles seemed caught his sneering aura, because he shot his boyfriend a pointed look, made Derek pursed his lips tightly to hide his smile.

“Okay, now we’re gonna clean you up, Okay Buddy? Let’s brush your teeth first…,” Stiles ushered his best friend back to the bathroom. Five minutes later, the two boys came out with a refreshed Scott. The said man’s face returned his colour back.

Kira rolled her eyes, “I _knew_ it’s only Stiles who could calm him down and persuade him,” she said and shoved the tux set to Stiles. “You should’ve come earlier!!”

“Well, I’m sorry that I got held by my own dreaded tux!”

“I don’t think it’s dreaded,” Cora chimed in, eyes fixated to Stiles’ ass. “It shapes your ass so nicely. Damn, brother, no wonder you fell head over heels to him…”

Stiles was blushing upon the prompt and started flailing, while Kira and Derek shot a murdering glare to the petite dancer.

“Okay, Missy, enough ogling my best friend. _You_ come with me. We need to check on Isaac and for the last minute preparation!” Kira said, dragging her girlfriend along.

“D-did your sister just objectifying me?” Stiles asked to Derek, face remained beet red.

Derek was still glaring toward the entryway, before he finally sighed. “Like Kira said, she’s impossible sometimes…”

“How do I look?” Scott seemed oblivious with what just happened and returned to the room in his white tux, looked smart and handsome. Stiles smiled so wide to him.

“Like a handsome groom,” Stiles answered. He herded his best friend to the dresser table and sat him down. “Now I’m gonna do your hair, Okay?” He said as he poured generous amount of hair gel to his hand and started to style the shorter man’s hair.

“You know how to do that?” Derek observed from the other end of the room.

Stiles scoffed. “Please… How hard it is to style a man’s hair? I even had done Kira’s hair for so many times when I was her PA. You know, stuffs like curling and straightening her hair, even helped her with basic make-ups.”

“So full of talents, no wonder I love you so much…,” Derek praised and winked his eye seductively.

Scott let out deep growl at the back of his throat. “Dude, please… Today is my wedding day. It should be about me and Isaac. I don’t need to see my best friend and his beau flirting with each other…”

Stiles flustered a bit, but he grinned and did not hide his happiness. He finished the last touch on Scott’s hair, made the miserable look he had thirty minutes ago completely gone. His face was glowing and radiating with happiness, although strain of nervousness lingered. He bitten his lips way too often, but the panic attack clearly had gone.

“Chin up, Dude. This is your wedding day, and I’m happy for you,” Stiles admiring his work and gave Scott his best smile. The shorter man returned the smile with twinkling eyes.

“Thanks, Man,” he said softly.

 “What is a best man if not to save the day?” Stiles winked. He offered his elbow to Scott. “Now, shall we?”

“I thought I’m the one who get the honour to walk next to you,” Derek complained and got shush by his boyfriend. Scott chuckled.

“Only until we reach the hall, Big Wolf,” he scoffed. “No worries, my mother will walk me, remember?”

Derek wiggled his eyebrows playfully and reached for Stiles’ other elbow, tangled his own hand to it. Stiles could only roll his eyes, while Scott chuckled.

The hotel was small yet elegant, with country architecture that located only half an hour drive from Beacon Hills. The place was beautiful and surrounded by lush forestry. They would hold both the ceremony and reception at the hotel’s ballroom and meeting hall. Isaac had booked the whole place for this special day and so all of their families and friends could spend their nights there. The next day after the wedding, Scott and Isaac planned to fly to Europe for their honeymoon. The wedding was small in scale, the way they wanted, and barely invited anyone from the industry. In short, it was a private reception.

Stiles took Scott to where Melissa had been waiting. She dressed in light gold long dress that highlighted her raven hair elegantly. Once she set her eyes on her son, she hugged him tight and Stiles knew she had never been so happy in her life.

“Are you alright? I heard from Kira you are a bit nervous…,” she cupped Scott’s face and observed him attentively.

“I’m okay now. Stiles helped me,” Scott smiled assuring her. Melissa hugged him again and flashed a grateful smile to Stiles. The brunette grinned.

The music was started from inside the hall, made them all perked up. The flower girls and best men and maids of honour (Scott chose to call them that way, since he was no bride) took their position hastily. Boyd lacing hands with Erika, followed by Stiles and Derek, Kira and Cora, and Danny and his boyfriend, Ethan. They opened path for the groom, before took position on each side of the altar. Boyd, Erica, Danny and Ethan stood next to Isaac, while Stiles, Derek, Kira and Cora paced to the opposite side, where Scott would stand later on. Isaac looked handsome in his silver baby blue tux, which brought up his eye colour. He gazed dazedly toward the entrance when Scott walked in with Melissa. Isaac’s eyes fixated on Scott, filled with affection and adoration, and not leaving his side even for a single beat. When he and Melissa reached the altar, Isaac extended his hand, for his groom to take. Melissa pecked her son’s cheek, before took her seat next to Stiles’ father. Scott smiled sweetly to his groom and took his hand.

The ceremony was beautiful and romantic, as well as the party. All the guests enjoyed it thoroughly, and both grooms never looked happier. Kira looked busy dragging Cora everywhere, since she considered herself as the head EO for Scott’s wedding. Like the Queen Bee she was, she driven the EO staffs crazy with her instructions and requests. Kira and Cora would get married three months after Scott’s and Isaac’s, so she might exercise supervising today’s wedding for her own, Stiles thought.

“What’s so funny?” Derek asked. The two of them was sitting on one of the benches and observing everything. They had their dance just then, so now they were resting and enjoying their champagne.

“No, I was thinking that with Kira’s so busy directing Scott’s wedding, she might prepare to do the same on her wedding.”

Derek hummed an agreement with a small smile on his lips.

“Oh, it’s a great day, a great night…,” they were interrupted by the Sheriff. He came closer with his hand on Melissa’s waist, and tad wobbly.

Stiles squinted his eyes. “Are you drunk, Dad?”

“Nay, I’m not! I’m happy!!” He threw his head backward and laughed hard.

“Sorry, he drank a lot of those already,” Melissa smirked, pointing toward the champagne. “I’ll send him to his room soon.”

“I’m not drunk, Mel. I’ve never been better. Right, Derek, when will you give my son this kind of wedding?”

The question promptly made Derek and Stiles grew rosy cheeks. Stiles stood up and rushed to silence his father. “Geez, Dad, you’re clearly drunk!! Come on, let’s go back to your room while you’re still standing and could move your legs.”

Stiles took the Sheriff from Melissa’s hand, with help from Derek. They signalled Scott and Isaac who were still dancing on the centre of the ballroom, and were kissing every five minutes. They finally managed to get Scott’s attention. The raven-haired nodded to their signal, yet kept on dancing with his husband.

The sheriff couldn’t walk calmly and dragging Derek and Stiles to left and right, walking in zig-zags, warranted Stiles’ scolding couple of times. They finally reached the older man’s room and tugged him on bed securely.

“I’m going to wet some towel to clean his face and hands,” Stiles walked to the bathroom, as Derek help the sheriff with his shoes.

Once Stiles got into the bathroom, the Sheriff grabbed Derek’s arm and glared at him. “I meant it, Hale. You’ve been with him for a while and I’m wondering…”

Derek bemused for seconds, before he finally cracked a smile. “I understand, Sir. I might, actually. Soon,” he promised.

“Soon what?” Stiles interjected. He had a wet towel on his hand and looked befuddled.

“Nah, nothing. Gimme the towel and get out. I wanna sleep,” said his father. The old man seemed satisfied with Derek’s answer.

Stiles snorted, yet pacing to the door, with Derek hot on his trail. Once they were on the corridor, the brunette turned his face to his boyfriend.

“Honestly, what was that?” He demanded. “Did you start to have secret conversation with my father now?”

Derek chuckled and ruffled Stiles’ hair. “Nothing, Baby. I was just giving my word to your dad, is all.”

“What word?” Stiles frowned and need minutes before it was finally dawning on him. He flushed in instance. “Oh, Derek, you don’t have to mind it, he’s drunk!!” The brunette shrieked.

“I do, actually,” was Derek replied. He stopped by now. Stiles just realized that they had reached their room. Derek took his elbow, opened their door, and pulled him gently into the room. “I have planned it for some times already, and it should be a surprise...”

Once they got into the room, Stiles’ eyes widen. Their room had been cleaned and re-decorated with romantic settings. Dim lights, flower and candles (despite they were LED ones, but _oh well_ …). One set of dining table was installed at the balcony with full set of dinner and wine.

“W-what is this?” The brunette held his breath, astonished. “Der-bear?”

As he turned his head, he saw his boyfriend was on his knee, with a small box on his hand. Stiles’ eyes twinkled and started teary when he saw the beautiful ring in it, glimmering under the dim lighting.

“Stiles, many said that we should stick as a one-night-stand, and our relationships might start awkwardly. However, I never done one-night-stand, and that night, despite all the alcohol, I know deep down that you’re special. You would never be my one-night-stand only. You’re not only a breeze for me, but you pulled me into your orbit, and I could only revolve around you. I cherish every moment of it, and I knew from the start that I would never able to feel anyone’s touch but you, and would never be able to love anyone else but you. I was a sleepwalker when I was in search for you because I could only sleep with your warmth next to mine, from that night onward. I love you with all of my heart and life. Will you marry me and spend your life with me, Stiles?”

Stiles were silent and could only sob. He couldn’t stop his flowing tears. “Dammit,” he cursed. His hands were busy wiping his tears away. “I wanted to see your face clearly, yet tears made my eyes blurry. Oh, fuck it…”

The brunette tossed himself and kneeled in front of Derek. He cupped his face and planted a deep kiss.

“Yes…,” he whispered in-between kisses. Smiled fondly. “Yes, I do, Der-bear…”

*FIN*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you think, and thank you for reading. Please keep supporting me on my next project(s) as well ^^ Thanks

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading, and I appreciate any comment ^^


End file.
